Blanco Y Negro, Venganza y Amor
by yukio87
Summary: Nezumi único sobreviviente de la gente del bosque llega a No.6 tras siete años fuera, la venganza lo motiva pero un peculiar encuentro con un peliblanco cambiara las cosas de este chico y los planes que había trazado cambian bruscamente. Fanfic-AU. Algo enclenque el resumen pero la historia no es mala. Disfruten y Dejen Reviews por favor.
1. Chapter 1

**Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.**

El Comienzo

Un pequeño de ojos grises jugaba entre la hierba crecida, apenas se veía mientras paseaba junto a otros dos niños por los alrededores del campamento, los adultos le pedían permiso a la tierra para cultivar, mientras las mujeres a las aguas para lavar, los más ancianos hablaban con el viento para saber cómo se vendría el clima los próximos días. El pequeño de ojos grises, se había alejado de los otros niños, cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en el interior del bosque frente al árbol sagrado de la Diosa del Bosque, como había oído mencionar a su madre un dia. Se acerco con curiosidad, a ningún niño le tenían permitido ver ese árbol, hasta que tuviera la edad permitida, decían que algo sucedería si algún niño se acercaba a ella, pero no lo creía, con sus manos toco el tronco del enorme árbol a su alrededor un viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente, el sonido de muchas avispas resonaron a su alrededor, una luz frente a él apareció con la forma de una gran avispa de luz, el niño la miro, no sentía miedo, eso era algo que no conocía, la avispa de luz se le aproximo hasta quedar solo a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Entonces ella toco con la lanceta su pecho, produciéndole un dolor agudo, el niño cayó al suelo mientras se retorcía de dolor.

"-Eres mi elegido niño de ojos grises" Escucho que le decían al tiempo que perdía el conocimiento. Cuando despertó, el solo ya se ponía, se incorporo, debían estarlo buscando, mirando por última vez al árbol, salió corriendo rumbo al campamento, su madre lo miro con alivio cuando apareció entre los matorrales.

-¿Dónde estabas metido? Te estuvimos buscando por todos lados-Le dijo con dulzura en la voz, el pequeño sonrió, no podía decirle la verdad.

-Me entretuve viendo fluir el rio desde arriba, para cuando me di cuenta era tarde-Dijo con un tono de voz convincente, para sus cuatro años, muchas veces debía mentir dado que su curiosidad siempre lo metía en problemas.

-Bien, ahora ve lavarte que estoy por servir la cena-Explico sonriéndole tiernamente, el niño corrió al rio sin esperar a que le repitieran la orden.

-Perdone pero debo lavarme-Dijo mirando al rio en movimiento, tras oír la aprobación de este se puso a lavarse. Tras acabar sonrió-Gracias por prestarme su agua-El rio se movió mojando sus pies, podía escuchar la risa de esta.

Al llegar a la tienda, su madre le había servido la cena, su padre un hombre de aspecto elegante, de rostro fino y cabellos largos jugaba con su hermanos quienes ya habían acabado de cenar.

-Te perdiste toda la tarde, los cantores estaban realizando la ceremonia de renacimiento de la protectora de la naturaleza, pero fue algo extraño, parecía distinta que antes-Comento su padre mirándolo-Tus hermanos conocieron un poco de cómo se hace la celebración, tenias que haber estado como cantores que somos, pero no importa aun no estás en edad de estar en esos lados, cuando tengas dieciséis años sabrás como se hacen las cosas y cuál es la canción que calmara a la protectora del bosque si algo sucediera-El niño lo miro, no podía mencionar lo que había pasado esa tarde, las risas de sus hermanos mayores distrajeron al hombre quien volteo a verlo, su madre lo miraba con una sonrisa, el era idéntico a ella, era el único de sus hermanos que se parecía a ella, aunque era el menor no podía evitar notar el mismo la semejanza, después de todo ellos eran la segunda familia más importante de la aldea, su madre era la hija mayor del jefe de la aldea, y por lo tanto la segunda familia más importante de cantores, a él le gustaba escuchar las canciones y las cantaba de vez en cuando, su madre le decía que tenía una voz muy bonita. Bostezo, tenia sueño y estaba cansado, el dia había sido muy largo y extraño.

Esa noche mientras dormía, escucho ruidos pesados afuera que rodeaban el campamento, pero tenía mucho sueño, había sido un dia demasiado largo para él, escucho gritos y hacia demasiado calor, su madre lo movía en la cama, sus hermanos ya estaban afuera de la tienda que era su casa, se levanto adormilado y siguió a su mamá tomado de su mano, había fuego por todos lados, tanto que no podía respirar bien, los arboles gritaban podían oírlos muy claramente. El sueño se desvaneció de inmediato y miro alrededor asustado, no entendía que pasaba, sus tíos, tías, primos y primas gritaban mientras caían frente a ellos completamente quemados, el niño afirmo más fuertemente la mano de su mamá, tenía mucho miedo, no podía ver a su papá, algo pesado cayo detrás de ellos, volteando se encontró con un hombre muy parecido a su padre con la mitad del cuerpo quemado, escucho que su madre reprimía un grito y lo comenzaba a llevar por el medio de la aldea, sus hermanos iban al frente y miraban atrás de vez en cuando para comprobar donde estaban. Cuando pasaron por la tienda del líder de la aldea, su abuelo, esta estaba en llamas, podían escuchar los gritos de su abuelo y abuela del interior, no podían salir y la tienda se quemaba rápidamente.

-Corran-Ordeno su madre sin soltar la mano del niño su rostro mostraba completo terror, mientras corrían, de pronto su madre cayo, el pequeño cayo con ella, sintió algo cálido y pegajoso que se esparcía en su cara, levantándose la miro, una mancha apareció en el pecho de ella, era sangre-Vete…vi…ve…por favor…vive…hazlo…por mi…huye…-Dijo su madre con la sangre esparciéndose a su alrededor, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en él, la luz se apago y dejo de respirar. Retrocedió con miedo, no entendía que pasaba, no podía encontrar a sus hermanos, su madre estaba con los ojos abiertos pero él había visto antes esa expresión, la semana pasada en un entierro que había sucedido en el campamento el vio esos mismo ojos en la mujer que había fallecido, ella tenía los ojos abiertos, era un ritual de su gente, su madre tenía los mismos ojos, se incorporo, sentía que sus piernas temblaban y que su cuerpo se congelaba en el sitio, debía correr pero estaba muy asustado con lagrimas en los ojos, no sabía qué hacer, su ropa estaba manchada con la sangre de su madre, dio un paso atrás pero cayo, levantándose con la respiración agitada vio a unos monstruos con mascaras en sus rostros quienes sostenían unas cosas largas que escupían fuego, no sabía que eran, uno de esos monstruos lo miro, y apunto esa cosa hacia él, corrió evitando las llamas pero le llego en su ropa en la parte de la espalda, sentía como las llamas calientes se empezaban a expandir en el. Alguien le tiro una frazada encima lo cual extinguió las llamas, totalmente adolorido miro alrededor, una mujer estaba agachada a su lado, levanto su mano hacia ella, tenía miedo, le dolía la espalda tanto que lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos sin controlarlas.

-No te preocupes yo te salvare-Escucho que le decía levantándolo aun con la frazada en la espalda, sintió que le miraba la espalda y lo volvía a tapar, tomándolo en brazos comenzó a correr con fuerzas sin detenerse, en los brazos de esa mujer el pequeño adormecido por el dolor miraba el campamento completamente envuelto en llamas, los gritos de su gente se fueron apagando de a poco y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando despertó, la mujer le estaba colocando unas pastas en la espalda que le dolía terriblemente, levanto la vista hacia ella, se parecía a su abuela, pero por algún motivo no recordaba muy bien como era.

-A-abue-la-Murmuro con la voz seca y la garganta media quemada por los humos inhalados.

-Así es pequeño, soy tu abuela, te cuidare hasta que mejores, entonces te enseñare lo que necesitaras para seguir viviendo, se fuerte, la victoria le pertenece a los vencedores, siempre recuerda eso-Dijo continuando con lo que hacía.

El niño la miro, quería a su madre y a su padre, incluso a sus hermanos que siempre peleaban con el-Mi…mi mamá…-Dijo con una voz tan débil que la mujer le sonrió lastimeramente.

-Debes recordar esto pequeño, ahora somos los únicos que quedamos de nuestra aldea, todos están muertos, fui a ver, están todos muertos, ahora debes vivir y seguir adelante, no te preocupes-Añadió al ver los ojos con lagrimas del niño-Yo te cuidare-Los ojos del niño se cerraron y se quedo dormido.

Llevaba tres meses viviendo con su abuela en una pequeña cueva bajo tierra, su espalda estaba casi curada, pero le preocupaba la salud de su abuela, tosía mucho y respiraba quejándose mucho, de vez en cuando desaparecía por unos días, durante los cuales debía subsistir por cuenta propia. Cuando pudo moverse libremente, la mujer lo llevo a una habitación en una parte que no conocía, no había arboles ni flores, ni siquiera animales, llegaron a una habitación subterránea con muchos libros por como la mujer le había dicho que eran.

Tras casi un año, su abuela lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo afuera de esa habitación que le agradaba...

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto al verla tan seria mientras lo miraba.

-No te olvides de este sitio, siempre será tuyo-Comenzó a decir la anciana-Recuerda las historias que te narraba de nuestra gente, jamás los olvides, jamás olvides de dónde eres y que hicieron la gente de No.6 a nosotros, debemos separarnos-Agrego hablando más rápidamente-Mi tiempo de partir esta próximo, por eso mismo te dejare con ese hombre que está en la ladera, el te ayudara, pero no te olvides que Nezumi, será tu nombre de hoy en adelante, recuerda los ratones son vivaces, astutos y capaces de vivir a pesar de las dificultades, eso debes hacer ahora, olvida tu nombre pasado, debes buscar venganza por lo sucedido con nuestra gente, serás el único sobreviviente de nuestra tribu, crece con valor y véngate-La mujer levanto la vista, estaba viendo a alguien detrás de él, Nezumi volteo, supuso que era el hombre que la anciana había mencionado, era de edad mediana lo miraba desde una ladera-El te cuidara ahora. Se llama Rou, ve con él, y vive, recuerda que la victoria le pertenece a los sobrevivientes-Soltó la mano del niño y lo empujo-¡Vete!-Grito dándole la espalda. Nezumi dio unos pasos temblorosos, al llegar ante el hombre de ojos cafés, piel algo oscuro y cabellos cortos, este le tomo de la mano.

-Ahora Nezumi, vendrás conmigo, yo cuidare de ti-El niño bajo la vista, sabía que no debía mirar atrás, siguió al hombre sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Nezumi miro al hombre, se veía muy simpático, pero el ya no confiaba en nadie, esperaba que no durara mucho tiempo su estadía con ese hombre, aunque algo muy dentro de él, le decía que debía acostumbrarse a esa persona. Tomo aire y bajo la vista "La victoria le pertenece a los sobrevivientes" pensó decidido a ser alguien distinto para poder llevar a cabo lo que su abuela le pidió, se vengaría de esa ciudad a costa de su propia vida, ya nada le importaba, conseguiría la venganza aun cuando terminara muriendo, miro al hombre a su lado, tenía que saber porque su abuela lo dejaría con ese hombre y cuáles eran los planes que ese hombre llamado Rou quería obtener de él.

-Nos iremos de No.6, por unos años nos quedaremos en No.5 hasta que logre demostrar que estas bajo mi tutela-Dijo Rou sin mirar al niño. Este frunció el ceño, había aprendido a ser desconfiado de su abuela y eso nadie lo cambiaria, desconfiaría de ese hombre aun sabiendo que su abuela confía en él. Por el momento dejaría que hiciera lo que quisiera pero cuando llegar el dia tomaría su propio rumbo y destruiría la ciudad que le quito a su familia, a sus amigos y a quien el más amaba, su madre.

**Bueno este es el comienzo de una historia algo compleja y solo con algunos toques de la versión original, ya que todo está basado en un AU, no es igual a la novela y se basa más en como Nezumi conseguirá su venganza con ayuda, pero a la vez no tanta ayuda, dado que el mismo Rou tiene planes con el último sobreviviente de la gente del bosque, espero que les guste ya estoy preparando la segunda parte, algo larga tal vez pero espero que sea de su agrado, por favor dejen Reviews, comentarios o sugerencias de preferencia constructiva. Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	2. Extraño Sentimiento

Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.

Extraño Sentimiento

Habían pasado siete años desde aquello, por primera vez tras todos esos años, regresaban a No. 6 para quedarse de forma definitiva, Rou lo había criado en No. 5, haciendo todo tipo de papeleo con un amigo para aparentar que lo había adoptado allí. Ahora que estaba todo bien, regresaban, sabía que al dia siguiente tendría que ir al colegio donde lo había escrito, era para genios, cosa que le disgustaba pero de todas maneras se había empeñado en inscribirlo en uno de esos sitios, aun cuando él se oponía.

-Pero Rou, no quiero estar cerca de esos cerebritos, lo único que quiero es poder destruir esa ciudad que mato a mi gente-Le dijo sentado en el avión que los llevaban a No.6 con el rostro serio mientras miraba al hombre sentado junto a él.

-Debes tener paciencia, mañana comenzare mi investigación en Moon Drop, recuerda que eres mi rata, asi que hoy antes de que entres a clases tendré que hacerte lo de siempre-Dijo sonriéndole al chico, cuyo cabello negro azulado estaba hasta su hombro, la piel pálida y los ojos grises resaltaban aun más la belleza que tenia, todos le decían que era hermoso, y más de una vez poso para alguna revista o modelo para alguna agencia, pero lo que más le agradaba era actuar, pero no se dedicaba a eso ya que por el momento tenía otros planes, podía notar que algunas personas del avión se giraba a verlo y se preguntaban si era una chica o un chico, suspiro molesto y miro por la ventana.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, el chico miro alrededor, ese era el terreno donde el solía vivir con su gente, apretó los puños, Rou le puso una mano en la espalda y lo insto en andar. La casa donde iban a vivir era enorme, no habían tenido ningún problema en la guardia del aeropuerto con su documentación de la falsa adopción, le habían entregado un brazalete a cada uno, pero él no se lo iba a colocar, se oponía a obedecer las órdenes de esa ciudad santa.

-Me voy a mi habitación…

-Primero lo que sabes, ven-El niño suspiro molesto, siguió al hombre a la habitación medica de la casa y se sentó en la camilla que tenía allí, con el brazo izquierdo descubierto tenía varias marcas de agujas en ese brazo, el hombre saco dos jeringas, una la lleno con la sangre del chico, mientras que con la otra le inyecto un liquido amarillo, Nezumi se quejo, le dolía siempre esa inyección-Bien, ahora recuéstate para tomar tus datos-Ordeno colocándole unos electrodos en su cabeza y el pecho, el niño cerró los ojos, tenia sueño, el viaje había sido largo y Rou siempre le hacía cosas que no entendía. Tras una hora Rou apago el computador y ayudo al niño a levantarse de la cama-Puedes irte a dormir, no puedes comer nada hasta mañana-El niño asintió y se marcho, sobándose el brazo.

Acostándose en la extensa cama, en su habitación había una gran cantidad de libros de distinto genero, pero sobretodo clásicos, le hacía pensar en una pequeña biblioteca, una cómoda, y un closet enorme en la pared opuesta, un escritorio con un laptop, y en el centro la cama, donde cerró los ojos, siempre que lo hacía imágenes de la masacre que había vivido surgían en su mente, apretó los puños y se coloco boca arriba quedándose dormido.

-Nezumi, hora de ir a clases-Oyó que Rou le decía, abrió los ojos, era de dia, maldiciendo a lo bajo se baño y cambio ropa, bajando la escalera, se sentó a desayunar.

-Es realmente necesario ir…-Farfullo sin levantar la vista del plato de cereales, el hombre asintió-No te quejes si te llegan problemas causados por mí, sabes que odio esta ciudad y a sus habitantes-Rou le entrego una mochila-Me voy-Dijo saliendo con rostro molesto. Rou lo quedo mirando, ese chico era la última maravilla del mundo, demasiado especial para desperdiciarlo, era su experimento más preciado e importante que tenia, lo iba a ayudar a alcanzar su venganza, pero también le iba a dar lo que él quería y lo que el descubrió investigando a la gente de la tribu Mao, pero ese niño tenía algo mas, algo que lo conectaba con la gobernante de ellos, pero eso no se lo diría, al menos no por el momento con el temperamento que se gastaba ese chico.

Nezumi tomo aire antes de abrir la puerta del salón de clases que le correspondía, varios niños lo miraron al entrar, unas niñas sonrieron y lo miraron con los rostros sonrojados. Uno de ellos, sentado junto a una niña que parecía ser conflictiva lo quedo mirando, sus ojos conectaron, pero los ojos grises no bajaron lo quedaron mirando con insistencia. Era delgado, de ojos de un color entre purpura y rojo, de cabellos blancos y una cicatriz en su rostro lo veía intensamente.

-Bien, hoy se nos une un nuevo compañero, su nombre es Nezumi, espero que sean amables con él-Dijo el profesor al resto de la clase-Preséntate-Pidió el profesor.

Nezumi suspiro, odiaba todo eso-Como dijo el profesor me llamo Nezumi y desde hoy seré su compañero de clases-Se presento con voz alta y clara.

Algunas niñas se rieron a lo bajo mientras lo miraban y hacían señas para que las viera, pero Nezumi las ignoro-Ve a sentarte y comencemos con las clases-Ordeno el profesor señalándole un asiento vacío que daba con la ventana.

El chico subió las escaleras de la sala y se sentó en un asiento próximo a la ventana, sentía la mirada de sus compañeras, pero él ni siquiera las miro. Chasqueo la lengua, quería leer, era lo único que lo distraía de personas que detestaba, pero como había salido tan rápido de casa no había llevado ningún libro con él.

-Nezumi ¿estas escuchando lo que estoy diciendo?-Oyó que le decían, el chico volteo, el profesor lo estaba mirando molesto.

-Sobre el sistema cardiovascular y su fisiología, me la sé de memoria-Mascullo con aburrimiento, el profesor más molesto aun lo tomo del brazo pero el chico se soltó-Ve a la oficina de inmediato

-Como sea-Dijo pasando por el lado del profesor sin inmutarse-Ah! Y para su información lo que está pasando es algo que inclusive un niño de primaria sabría-Diciendo eso salió de la sala, podía oír los murmullos que se produjeron una vez salió de la sala, se metió las manos a los bolsillos y se dirigió a la azotea, no iba a obedecer a nadie, eso lo tenía decidido. Cuando oyó la campana del receso recostado en el suelo de la azotea, suspiro. Odiaba todo ese sitio, cerró los ojos y escucho los murmullos del viento, como lo solía hacer cuando vivía con su gente.

-¿No deberías estar en la oficina?-Escucho que una niña le preguntaba, entreabrió los ojos, esa niña con el niño que lo había mirado intensamente lo observaban con curiosidad.

Se incorporo-Ese es mi problema no tuyo-Dijo con frialdad poniéndose de pie, era más bajo que ambos chicos, pero aun le faltaba por crecer. Paso por el lado de ellos, pero el chico de cabellos blancos lo tomo del brazo, sorprendido por eso, lo pesco del brazo y lo giro en el aire tirándolo al suelo, lo había hecho sin pensar, estaba acostumbrado a defenderse.

El chico adolorido se levanto ayudado por la niña-Eres una bestia salvaje, deberían tenerte encerrado…

-Cállate, él se lo busco al tomarme desprevenido, se defensa personal y me acostumbre a hacer esto si hacen lo que él hizo-Mascullo mirando al chico-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención ¿No te lastimaste?

-Eso fue genial, ¿me podría enseñar?-Dijo el chico con los ojos emocionados, Nezumi parpadeo confundido, ¿Qué diablos le pasa a este? Pensó dando un paso atrás.

-Lo siento pero no puedo…-Le dio la espalda y salió.

-¡Me llamo Sion, ella es Safu!-Lo escucho gritar antes de cerrar la puerta. Bajo las escaleras tan rápido que choco con unos alumnos más grandes de aspecto agresivos.

-Miren que tenemos aquí, una hermosa chica nueva…

-Soy un chico, asi que suéltame-Farfullo tomando la muñeca del que lo sujeto por la barbilla. El grupo lo rodeo-Son valientes ¿no?, rodear a una persona sola, seis grandulones sin futuro, esplendido-Sus ojos estaban inexpresivos. Se escucharon pasos y el grupo se deshizo.

-Te veremos a la salida-Con esa amenaza de la boca de quien parecía ser el líder desaparecieron en el siguiente pasillo. Chasqueo la lengua, ese debía ser su dia de suerte.

Cuando salió de clases, la parejita que se había encontrado en la azotea se despidieron y ambos se fueron por caminos distintos, Nezumi mas adelante se dio cuenta que el chico iba por el mismo camino que él, apresuro aun más el paso, llevaba una buena ventaja cuando lo empujaron por detrás era el grupo de matones, lo tiraron a un callejón.

Nezumi los miro, se había olvidado de ellos. Lo comenzaron a golpear, pero se defendió de cada uno de ellos golpeando y deteniendo los golpes, pero alguien lo golpeo con algo en la espalda, el chico trastabillo y miro atrás, uno de los matones se había puesto frente a él, sintió que algo se enterraba en su hombro izquierdo, cayo de espalda a la pared y se deslizo con sangre manando de la herida, el grupo se asusto al ver tanta sangre y salieron huyendo, Nezumi gimió, mientras se ponía de pie, la sangre le goteaba de los dedos al suelo, había sido un cuchillo, ya que estaba tirado frente a él con sangre. Se puso la chaqueta de colegio para ocultar la sangre y siguió andando, le dolía terriblemente, no podía ir a un hospital, ya que Rou se lo había prohibido, no sabía qué aspecto debía tener, pero las personas lo miraban preocupados, cuando llego a un pasaje vacio se tambaleo mareado, comenzaba a llover, se afirmo a la pared y se quedo allí un momento, respirando profundamente.

-Oye, ¿no eres Nezumi?-Escucho la voz del que le había dicho se llamaba Sion detrás de él. Nezumi no respondió, solo lo miro sobre el hombro-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto al notar la sangre que goteaba del chico.

-Si ahora lárgate-Ordenado Nezumi sin moverse, pero el chico no le hizo caso y se aproximo a él, retirándole la chaqueta ahogo un grito-¡Suéltame!

-Estas herido, debemos llevarte a un hospital…

-No, un hospital no, además no quiero que nadie se entere de esto-Mascullo adolorido, cansado y mareado.

Sion lo miro-Entonces ven a mi casa, allí puedo curarte-Nezumi lo miro desconfiado-No te preocupes, se sobre coser heridas y curaciones.

-No es eso, es que no…-Hizo un gesto de dolor-Como sea, vamos-Se separo de la pared y siguió al chico, este se detuvo tras unos cuantos pasos y retrocedió hasta el. Lo afirmo por el brazo sano y lo ayudo a andar-Estoy bien, no es necesario-Mascullo avergonzado por el trato que estaba recibiendo luego de lo que le había hecho.

-No te preocupes, además has perdido sangre, debes estar mareado-Dijo sonriendo alentadoramente, Nezumi desvió la mirada, era cierto, pero no le gustaba mostrar debilidad. Lo llevo a una casa no muy lejos de donde se habían encontrado si seguía andando hubieran llegado a su casa, abriendo la puerta una mujer con el cabello tomado con un pañuelo, de cabellos castaños oscuros, ojos cafés, piel blanca y de estatura baja los recibió, al ver la sangre en la ropa de Nezumi se asusto-Mamá, él es Nezumi, un nuevo compañero de clases, tuvo un pequeño accidente y necesita que lo cure-Explico sonriéndole a la mujer.

Ella se acerco al chico-No deberían verlo en un hospital…

-Mi padre me prohíbe ir allá, y no quiero que se entere de esto o tendré problemas…llegamos ayer de No.5, pensando que esta ciudad era más segura que esa, y si ve esto querrá mudarse de nuevo-Era mentira por supuesto, pero él era un as en eso, además de buen actor, una de sus actividades favoritas.

-Entiendo, entonces herviré agua para que te cure Sion, él sabe cómo hacer eso-Dijo tomando las cosas de ambos chicos, Sion llevo al chico a su habitación.

-Siéntate, no tardo-Salió un momento del lugar, Nezumi miro la habitación, era un poco más pequeña que la de él, además tenía muy pocas cosas, la cama, un escritorio, una silla, una mesita de noche, un estante de libros y una lámpara. Suspiro, la herida le dolía mucho, se sentía enfermo, su camisa estaba manchada de sangre, realmente la herida debía ser profunda, no dejaba de presionarla para detener el sangrado, su mano derecha estaba empapada de ella. Se apoyo en la cama y cerró los ojos, a los pocos minutos entro Sion con el botiquín y el agua hirviendo, sentándose frente a él abrió la caja-Sácate la parte de arriba-Pidió con urgencia en la voz, notando cuánta sangre había perdido ese chico.

Nezumi lo miro, se desabrocho la camisa y la bajo hasta la altura de su pecho, si bajaba mas Sion podía ver la marca de quemadura de su espalda, y las de aguja en sus brazos. Sion pareció conformarse con eso ya que le coloco desinfectante en la herida, tras lavarla la miro, la herida no había dañado alguna vena o arteria, eso era bueno, pero de todas maneras necesitaba puntadas, limpio bien la herida y subió la vista hacia los ojos grises de Nezumi.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto cansado el chico.

-Tengo que inyectarte un anestésico local para poder coser, o te dolerá mucho-Explico mirando fascinado esos ojos que lo habían impresionados apenas entro a la sala de clases. Nezumi desviando la vista asintió-Bien, aguanta un poco-Sion inyecto un par de veces la aguja alrededor de la herida, la cual no paraba de sangrar.

-¿Podrían lavarme la ropa?, si mi padre se da cuenta de esto no me dejara ir de nuevo al colegio-Pidió mientras esperaban que hiciera efecto la anestesia, Sion asintió-Gracias-Entonces tras unos cinco minutos comenzó a coser, Nezumi tenía la vista fija en las manos de Sion quien cosía con total maestría la herida. Tras acabar le puso una gasa estéril y lo vendo.

-Bien, trabajo terminado-Suspiro Sion viendo a Nezumi con una sonrisa, el chico simplemente cerró los ojos cansado-Pásame la camisa para que mi mamá la llave y le cosa el agujero que te dejo en ella-Pero Nezumi dudo un poco, no quería mostrar la cicatriz en su espalda-No te preocupes puedes usar esto-Dijo entregándole un sweater color celeste.

El chico lo tomo y miro a Sion-Me cambiare en el baño-Dijo algo avergonzado, pero Sion negó y se dio la vuelta-¿no vas a mirar?

-No te preocupes, si no quieres que te vea, no te veré-Acepto esperando mientras Nezumi se sacaba la camisa y se ponía el sweater, listo dio un pequeño gemido y se apoyo en la cama. Sion volteo preocupado, podía ver gotas de sudor en la frente del niño-Si quieres descansar usa mi cama-Apresuro a decir viendo inquieto al chico.

Nezumi se recostó en ella y cerró los ojos, parecía que tenía fiebre, no era de extrañar, era la primera vez después de la masacre de su pueblo que era lastimado, su cuerpo le pedía descanso, Sion salió de la habitación con la ropa ensangrentada de él. Entreabrió los ojos, era la primera vez que conocía a alguien tan raro. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando tenía mucho sueño. Escucho la puerta abrirse y pasos que se aproximaban a la cama.

-Nezumi, la cena esta lista, debes comer algo-Era la mamá de Sion, el niño abrió los ojos, tenía una bandeja entre sus manos, se incorporo y la miro, era pocas las veces que lo trataban con tanto esmero, Rou jamás hacia eso por el-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, su hijo tiene manos espectaculares para esto-Musito viendo el guiso que le había traído, un vaso de néctar de naranja y de postre un trozo de tarta de frambuesas. Las comió con gusto, Rou nunca cocinaba, siempre pedía comida preparada afuera. Al acabar, volvió a recostarse, la madre de Sion le puso una mano en la frente, Nezumi parpadeo confundido, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

-Tienes fiebre, mandare a Sion con un antibiótico para que tomes. Además creo que deberías llamar a tu casa-Comento preocupada la mujer, Nezumi asintió y del bolsillo de su pantalón saco un celular, haciendo como que marcaba el número de Rou llamo.

-Hola, soy Nezumi, ah…-hizo una pausa-si estoy bien, me quedare en casa de un amigo, mañana iré a casa y te daré las respectivas explicaciones-continuo con rostro molesto por todo eso-Si nos vemos mañana-Con lo ultimo colgó-Dijo que no tiene problemas de que me quede aquí-Explico a la madre de Sion la conversación-Gracias por ayudarme mamá de Sion-La señora sonrió.

-Llámame Karan, ese es mi nombre-Dijo divertida-Ahora mejor descansa, y tomate la pastilla que te traerá mi hijo-Salió de la habitación con la bandeja vacía. Nezumi suspiro, no había llamado a Rou, toda la conversación había sido falsa para complacer a la Señora Karan, si en realidad hubiera llamado Rou se hubiese sorprendido de que se quedara en casa de un amigo y lo iría a buscar, pero si simplemente no llegaba, cosa que hacía a menudo, no llamaría la atención del hombre. El cansancio y la pérdida de sangre lo hicieron quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta.

Sion entro a su habitación, aproximándose a la cama con una pastilla y un vaso de agua se sentó en la orilla de esta, miro al chico que descansaba en ella, al parecer dormía, aunque le preocupaba el semblante que tenia, su madre le había dicho que tenía fiebre, y parecía ser cierto.

-Nezumi, Nezumi debes tomarte esta pastilla antes de dormirte-Le dijo meciéndolo un poco, el chico se quejo y abrió los ojos, parpadeando se quedo viendo a Sion, suspiro y se sentó. Sion le entrego el antibiótico y el vaso de agua, se los tomo de una y volvió a acostarse-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Pregunto preocupado por Nezumi.

-He estado en mejores condiciones-Contesto con voz soñolienta-Sera mejor que te vengas a acostar, mañana tenemos clases y ya es tarde-Susurro mientras se quedaba dormido. Sion se sorprendió al oír eso, ese chico herido era muy enigmático, y le agradaba eso. Se cambio ropa, poniéndose el pijama se acostó al lado de Nezumi, podía percibir el calor del cuerpo de ese chico al lado suyo, como asi también un aroma delicioso que desprendía su cuerpo, sintiendo ambas cosas se quedo dormido también.

Al dia siguiente Nezumi fue el primero en despertar, mirando alrededor recordó todo lo sucedido el dia anterior, se incorporo, la herida no le dolía tanto como creía, sus ojos se posaron en Sion quien dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación para buscar la parte de arriba de su uniforme, estaba arriba de un sofá, tomándolo se percato que la mancha de sangre y el agujero hecho por la cuchilla ya no estaban, cambiándose la ropa, tomo su bolso y salió del lugar. Le daba vergüenza que lo hubiesen visto débil.

No sabía qué hacer, si Rou descubría que lo habían herido tendría serios problemas, miro la hora, faltaba casi media hora para que iniciara las clases, suspiro y prefirió ir a la escuela. Apenas puso un pie dentro, Sion apareció corriendo hacia él con rostro preocupado.

-Nezumi ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? Mi madre y yo nos quedamos preocupados por ti ¿Cómo está la herida?-Dijo mirándolo inquisitivamente, Nezumi perplejo ante tal preocupación parpadeo confundido-¿Nezumi?

-¿Eh? Ah…estoy bien, no me duele tanto como ayer-Respondió comenzando a caminar al interior de lugar.

-Me alegro, pero de todas maneras deberías cambiarte el vendaje antes de que se te infecte-Comento caminando al lado del chico-¿Bajo tu fiebre?-Volvió a preguntar al notar un poco sonrojado las mejillas del niño.

Nezumi suspiro-Estoy bien, la fiebre no me impide hacer las cosas con normalidad-Explico sin mirarlo, realmente ese chico era extraño, pero un sentimiento muy raro surgió desde su pecho, no lo reconoció enseguida, pero luego se dio cuenta que era gratitud hacia Sion. Se sonrojo "Eso es estúpido, él es un ciudadano de esta ciudad que mato a mi gente, nada más que eso" Pensó sentándose en su asiento de la sala de clases.


	3. Conociendonos

**Personajes, historia y ambiente de Asano Atsuko, el resto es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.**

**Historia AU.**

**Conociéndonos**

Nezumi miro al chico de cabellos blancos, quería saber porque ese chico se interesaba tanto en él cuando recién se habían conocido, no lo encontraba normal y aun mas le parecía sospechoso que nadie parecía percatarse del aspecto físico del chico, el no había querido preguntar a que se debía su aspecto ya que a él le sucedía algo parecido, pero decidió dejar eso de lado y preguntarle apenas llegara el recreo sobre eso, lo quería hacer para que se sintiera humillado y lo dejara solo de una vez por todas y dejara de preocuparse por él, ya que no quería que nadie de esa ciudad se interesara en el, odiaba profundamente a todos sus habitantes y no necesitaba sentir simpatía por alguien que mostro una preocupación desinteresada en el. A la hora de receso muchas chicas se le acercaron para hablar pero el simplemente las ignoro, estaba interesado en averiguar mas sobre ese niño que le prestó ayuda sin problemas.

-Sion, puedo hablar contigo-Dijo acercándose al chico quien conversaba con Safu en el patio del colegio. Este lo miro, Safu iba a decir algo cuando Sion se levanto y sonriendo asintió.

-Pero Sion, aun no terminamos de hablar-Reclamo molesta Safu viendo enojada a Nezumi, este esbozo una sonrisa tétrica.

Nezumi llevo a Sion a un sitio apartado y lo miro-Tal vez sonara tonto preguntar ahora, pero no creí que era necesario saber, aun asi no puedo dejar de pensar sobre…-Sus ojos quedaron fijos en los de Sion.

-¿Mi aspecto?-Pregunto Sion sin sonar molesto o enojado. Nezumi asintió-Bueno si me preguntas, naci asi, dijeron que era causado por una mutación de la pigmentación de mi cabello y mi piel, no es peligroso ni nada por el estilo, solo es superficial, y todos saben de ella-Sonrió ante la mirada de Nezumi-Aunque mi aspecto sea extraño ante la mirada, el tuyo no queda atrás, tus ojos, tu color de cabello, tu piel, tu rostro, todo parece que viniera de otro mundo, nunca habíamos visto a alguien como tú, tan hermoso como si te hubieran creado los dioses-Nezumi se sonrojo ante eso, era la primera vez que le decían algo como eso.

-No digas estupideces, que otro chico lo diga suena horrible, además no encuentro que mi aspecto tenga nada de raro, el tuyo llama más la atención…

Sion sonrió-No has oído los rumores entonces-Murmuro pensativo Sion. Nezumi ladeo la cabeza no comprendía a que se refería-Desde que llegaste se ha corrido un rumor de que eres una chica que se hace pasar por hombre, sé que es mentira ya que yo mismo te he curado, aunque algo sospechoso que no te quieras cambiar frente a mí, pero no lo creo, además dicen que algunas agencias de modelaje infantil han puesto sus ojos en ti, eres ideal para eso con tu rostro tan hermoso que tienes.

-¿Hermoso?-Repitió Nezumi sonrojándose, ese chico lo hacía sentir extraño, pero por el momento no diría nada, se toco la cabeza, estaba muy caliente, al parecer le había subido aun más la fiebre.

Sion lo miro preocupado-¿Estás bien Nezumi?-Pregunto intentando colocar su mano en la frente de este, pero se opuso, Sion le afirmo fuerte y poso su frente sobre la de Nezumi, este se sonrojo pero no se movió-Estas hirviendo, te debería ver la enfermera…

-Estoy bien, se me pasara dentro de poco-Replico sin mirar al chico le había avergonzado aun mas lo que había hecho para tomar su temperatura.

-No estoy de acuerdo, estas muy caliente, necesitas que te revisen o puede pasarte algo malo-opino tomándole de la mano para llevarlo a la enfermería, pero Nezumi no se movió, miraba a Sion con el ceño fruncido-¿Nezumi?

El chico suspiro, levantando la vista al cielo se soltó del agarre de Sion y dio un paso atrás-Ya te dijo que no necesito ver a nadie, se me pasara pronto, por lo general siempre me pasa esto-Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los de Sion-Vamos a clases que están por tocar el timbre-Y paso por el lado del peliblanco rumbo al salón, era cierto que de vez en cuando sufría episodios de fiebre que salían de la nada, pero si iba donde la enfermera podría ver las marcas de las agujas en sus brazos o la cicatriz de quemadura de su espalda, ambas cosas que prefería ocultar.

Durante las clases, Nezumi apoyo su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados en la mesa y cerró los ojos, tenía mucho sueño, seguramente por la fiebre, pero prefería estar allí que con Rou, quien seguramente debía querer verlo para volver a darle esa dosis de la droga experimental que le daba. No sabía para que servía, pero lo único que le ocasionaba era molestias a nivel general. Pero no podía oponerse, al menos no por el momento, después de todo él lo estaba ayudando a conseguir su venganza hacia esa ciudad desde el interior mismo de ella.

-¿Nezumi? ¿Nezumi?-Oyó que Sion le decía, pero lo oía muy lejos, lo mecían con delicadeza, no quería abrir los ojos-¿Nezumi?...

-Sera mejor llevarlo a la enfermería, su fiebre es alta-Escucho la voz de otra persona, un adulto. Entreabrió los ojos y miro sobre sus brazos, era Sion con el profesor, también vio a Safu quien parecía confundida por la preocupación que mostraba Sion hacia él.

-No es necesario, ya estoy despierto-Dijo sentándose mejor, sonrió a ambos-En realidad no es necesario-El profesor pareció meditarlo unos momentos.

-Si te sientes muy mal avísame para llevarte a la enfermería, pero aun creo que deberías ir, tu madre debe saber que no estás bien…

-Vivo con mi padre solamente, en realidad mi padre adoptivo o ¿es que no vio mi documentación?-Aclaro con una mano sobre su frente caliente mirando al profesor, este lo quedo mirando y prefirió alejarse de ese extraño niño que hablaba como un adulto. Sion lo miro sin moverse del lugar, parecía sorprendido al oír decir que era adoptado-No pongas esa cara, no me importa ser adoptado, además el solamente lo hizo para tener a alguien cerca nada mas-Dijo bostezando-¿No te aburren las clases?-Pregunto esbozando una sonrisa encantadora sobre sus delicados labios.

Sion embelesado por ello movió la cabeza a los costados-Uno viene a aprender, eso hace interesante las clases-Contesto sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos maravillosos de ese chico raro que solo conocía del dia anterior. Pero que aun asi no podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Nezumi se sentía muy aburrido, no era bueno para permanecer quieto mucho tiempo, menos cuando se sentía enfermo. Al acabar las clases suspiro, "hora de volver a casa, espectacular" pensó molesto por eso. Pero apenas dio un paso fuera del colegio, cuando escucho que Sion lo llamaba, siguió andando para encontrarse de frente con Rou quien lo estaba esperando fuera del colegio.

-Vine a buscarte para que no te escapes de nuevo, ayer no llamaste ni nada, me tenías preocupado…

-No mientas, ni intentes parecer preocupado que no va contigo Rou, además hoy si iba a volver, no era necesario que vinieras a recogerme-Mascullo molesto el niño pasando por el lado del hombre, pero este lo tomo por el brazo.

-Me llamaron del colegio, tu profesor me informo que estas con fiebre ¿es verdad?-Dijo con tono serio el hombre sin soltarlo, Nezumi podía ver que los alumnos que salían los quedaba viendo con curiosidad.

-No te importa, ahora vámonos que llamamos mucho la atención-Espeto subiendo al auto de Rou, el hombre subió también y encendió el motor, Nezumi pudo ver que Sion lo veía preocupado desde la entrada del colegio. Se acomodo en el asiento y suspiro, odiaba todo eso, no entendía porque su abuela lo había entregado a ese tipo, menos sabiendo que era un científico de No.6, pero ella solo le había dicho que todo iría bien.

-Bien, quiero saber que paso-Pidió Rou conduciendo rumbo a casa.

Nezumi desvió la vista al paisaje de la ciudad-Unos matones me lastimaron y un compañero curo mi herida…

-¿Herida? ¿Dónde?-Exclamo el hombre deteniendo de golpe el auto, Nezumi lo miro sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía con esa expresión de angustia en el hombre que lo había criado los últimos años, el chico señalo su hombro izquierdo.

-Mi compañero me curo bien, pero es la fiebre la que me molesta, supongo que no podrás hacerme lo que tenias planeado hoy, ¿verdad?-Inquirió con cansancio el niño.

Rou volvió a avanzar con el auto hasta llegar a la casa, bajando tomo al niño del brazo y lo llevo rápido a la sala que usaba para sus experimentos raros-Siéntate en la camilla y sácate la camisa-Ordeno preparando unos implementos médicos de una gaveta, Nezumi hizo lo que le pedía, era peor cuando se oponía, Rou apareció a su lado con gesto reprobatorio al ver el torso vendado del chico-Voy a retirar las vendas para ver mejor la herida-Comunico antes de seguir, el chico asintió, con suavidad saco las vendas dejando a la vista una pequeña herida con una cocedura bastante buena en ella-Tiene buena mano quien te curo, pero me molesta que no me dijeras de esto, además hoy te correspondía la otra dosis, déjame ver tu temperatura-Le puso un termómetro digital en la boca que sonó enseguida-Treinta ocho ocho-El chico cerro un momento los ojos, escucho que sacaba una jeringa del envase y lo llenaba de un liquido-Te pondré un antibiótico de rápido efecto, luego cenaras y te irás a la cama, mañana no iras a clases, e iré a hablar por lo sucedido contigo, quiero nombres de los responsables de esto…

-¿Responsables? ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? Ya da lo mismo-Pregunto Nezumi al tiempo que Rou le ponía un desinfectante en la herida y una gasa para luego vendarlo.

-Porque estás conmigo por ser el único de la tribu Mao, y no puedo permitir que algo malo te pase-Nezumi suspiro y se levanto-Descansa bien luego de cenar, el antibiótico que te di hará efecto en un poco más, también puse un poco de sedante por el dolor para que puedas dormir mejor-Añadió al tiempo que el chico salía de la sala.

Nezumi ceno la comida que Rou había pedido y se fue a acostar, realmente el efecto del sedante ya estaba haciendo efecto, pero estaba molesto, debería de avisarle si le iba a poner algo que lo iba a dejar con la guardia baja ante cualquier amenaza. Se acostó cambiándose de ropa por el pijama y cerró los ojos, el sueño lo venció luego y se quedo dormido.

Sion miraba por la ventana, le había encantado conocer a ese chico tan misterioso, con esos ojos hermosos que lo dejaban fascinado, miro hacia la cama, cuando durmió al lado de Nezumi se había sentido tan bien, ese chico tenía un olor como a arboles y flores, era un aroma exquisito que no había sentido nunca, y esa piel tan tersa y blanca que tenia. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, estaba pensando como si le gustara.

-Imposible, ambos somos chicos-Mascullo algo molesto por ese hecho, aunque sabía que no era imposible que dos personas del mismo sexo se atrajeran, pero no estaba seguro si lo que sentía era verdaderamente eso o no. Se fue a acostar y acaricio con una mano la parte de la cama donde había dormido Nezumi, aun olía a él. Con ese olor se quedo dormido.

Al dia siguiente se marcho a clases temprano, quería ver a Nezumi, oírlo hablar y escuchar la ironía con la que trataba a los profesores, pero para su sorpresa no estaba, se preocupo por eso.

-Parece que el nuevo se enfermo, apenas lleva dos días y ya falta-Comento Safu sentándose a su lado, Sion la miro sintiendo un extraño sentimiento en su estomago que no reconocía que era.

-El otro dia fue atacado y resulto herido, puede ser que la herida haya empeorado -Repuso Sion con tono serio mirando a la chica.

Safu lo quedo mirando sin reconocerlo, Sion jamás era asi-¿Qué te pasa? Solo estaba comentando algo nada mas, no es para enojarse…

-No me gusta que hablen mal de alguien a quien estimo tanto-Y no le dijo nada más. Al finalizar las clases Sion se acerco al profesor-¿Me puede facilitar la dirección de Nezumi para llevarle los cuadernos con la materia?

-Por supuesto, eres un buen alumno y muy amable con el nuevo-Abrió un archivo del computador y le envió la dirección a su brazalete-Listo, te lo envié-Dijo el profesor tomando sus cosas y marchándose.

Sion miro la dirección-¿Chronos? Entonces no vive lejos de mi casa-Susurro sonriendo, tomando su bolso salió corriendo rumbo a la dirección, al llegar, vio al mismo hombre que había ido a buscar a Nezumi el dia anterior.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le pregunto el hombre percatándose de su presencia. Sion se sobresalto, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

-Vengo a traerle la tarea a Nezumi, soy compañero de clases de él…

-Interesante color de cabello, mmm tus ojos son también distintos, ¿Cómo obtuviste eso?-Pregunto con un tono curioso el hombre.

Sion pestañeo extrañado-Una abeja me pico y quede asi, pero es solo por el exterior-Contesto desviando la mirada de Rou-Dicen que estaba en el ala de infectologia y a un empleado se le escapo, y resulte picado por ella cuando estaba en un control a los siete años cerca de ese sitio.

-Realmente intrigante-Rou miro al segundo piso de la casa-Nezumi está dormido, su fiebre aun no baja asi que lo deje faltar, pasa es la primera habitación a la derecha-Dijo abriéndole la puerta entrando también. Sion sonrió y subió las escaleras, la casa era parecida a la de él, solamente que tenía muchas más cosas, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación que le había indicado el hombre golpeo, pero no hubo respuesta, la abrió lentamente, se sorprendió con la gran cantidad de libros que había, tenía una pequeña biblioteca allí, una cómoda, un closet enorme, un escritorio, y en el centro la cama donde pudo ver a Nezumi acostado, se acerco sin meter ruidos y lo miro, estaba profundamente dormido. Tenía mejor semblante que el dia anterior, pero por lo colorado de sus mejillas aun tenía fiebre. Frunció el ceño, había una marca de aguja en su brazo derecho, cerca de la muñeca, le tomo el brazo y le subió la manga, en realidad no solamente tenía una marca de aguja, sino que varias y todas muy reciente, miro sobre su hombro a la puerta que había cerrado.

-¿Qué demonios le ha estado haciendo ese hombre?-Farfullo ya preocupado, el chico se movió y lo vio que entreabría los ojos, cuando lo noto se incorporo y lo quedo viendo con perplejidad-Hola Nezumi, te traje la tarea…

-¿Sion? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?-Pregunto viéndolo ahora con la seriedad típica de él.

-Tu padre me dejo pasar, el me indico cual era tu habitación-Respondió esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Nezumi se dio cuenta que el chico le estaba afirmando el brazo donde tenía las marcas de las agujas, se soltó y bajo la manga-No seas curioso-Mascullo levantándose de la cama, Sion lo siguió-Gracias por traerme la tarea, ahora puedes irte…

-¿Qué es lo que hacen contigo? Si te están sometiendo a algo que sale de los derechos humanos podemos hablar, no es bueno que te hagan cosas raras en ti sin tu consentimiento-Interrumpió Sion a Nezumi dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

-No puedo, además no son las cosas que te puedes imaginar, son los remedios para la herida del hombro, hoy me sentía muy mal asi que Rou me atendió- Mintió sin que se notara en su voz. Sion pareció dudar un momento pero lo miro luego con una sonrisa.

-Pero me alegro que te sientas mejor-Indico viéndolo a los ojos.

Nezumi se sentó cerca de la ventana-Vete a tu casa, tu madre debe estar preocupada-Dijo sin mirarlo.

-Espero que vayas mañana a clases, se te extraña mucho-Y diciendo eso salió del lugar.

El chico suspiro. No recordaba nada desde que se acostó el dia anterior, y por lo que veía, Rou lo había llevado al laboratorio mientras estaba sedado "Maldito" pensó molesto, se suponía que dormiría hasta el dia siguiente pero al parecer había aprovechado el momento mientras tenia la guardia baja para hacer de las suyas.

-Veo que despertaste-Oyó a Rou decir desde la puerta de su habitación, Nezumi volteo a verlo se sentía realmente molesto.

-Como te atreviste a llevarme al laboratorio sin mi consentimiento-Dijo en voz tan alta que Rou dio un paso atrás-No dejare que me pongas tus manos encima nunca más, me escuchaste, olvídate de tus planes conmigo, me largo ahora mismo-Tomo su chaqueta y paso por el lado de Rou, pero este lo detuvo afirmándole por el brazo derecho, Nezumi forcejeo con el pero no lo soltaba-Suéltame-Gruño jalando su brazo.

-Si te vas daré una denuncia para que la policía te busque, y como no te gusta llevar el brazalete te llevaran a la correccional ¿Es allí donde quieres ir?

-No he cometido ningún crimen, no me pueden llevar allí porque tú lo dices-Interrumpió Nezumi mirando con desafío al hombre. Este dio un paso atrás-No creas que no estoy al tanto, después de todo necesito saber todo sobre el lugar que asesino a toda mi familia y mi aldea-Rou lo quedo mirando con molestia, dándose la vuelta se alejo de la habitación.

Nezumi cerró la puerta respirando hondo, se apoyo contra ella con los ojos cerrados. Se deslizo al suelo, recordando el dia que perdió a su madre, era el dia en que su vida dio un giro de 360 grados, ya nada era como antes, podía seguir oyendo a los arboles hablar, a los ríos, lagos, plantas, viento, pero no como antes cuando lo hacía junto a su gente abrazo sus rodillas sintiendo que nadie podía ayudarlo, después de todo estaba solo, todos los que alguna vez se preocuparon por el estaba muertos.

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, por favor dejen Reviews, por favooor. Aun asi gracias por leer y por favor REVIEWS!.**


	4. No Te Entiendo

**Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.**

**Historia AU.**

**No Te Entiendo.**

-Nezumi, es hora del desayuno-Escucho la voz de Rou desde el primer piso, ya era de dia, y tenía que ir a clases, pero siempre odiaba oír a ese hombre tan temprano de la mañana , se puso de pie sentado a la orilla de la cama, había despertado temprano por lo que ya se encontraba vestido y poniéndose la chaqueta bajo, el hombre parecía contento-Bien te veo mejor semblante, pero será mejor que no te sobre esfuerces en clases-Nezumi asintió y se puso a comer sus cereales con leche que estaban sobre la mesa, no quería quedarse un rato mas allí en esa casa, Rou lo miro-La próxima semana te corresponde la otra dosis del tratamiento que te estoy haciendo-Dijo sentándose a desayunar con el chico.

Nezumi lo miro con la cuchara sobre sus labios-De que tratamiento me hablas, jamás me has dicho que es lo que me pones, realmente me pregunto por qué mi abuela me entrego a ti-Pregunto Nezumi sin mirar al hombre mientras acababa de desayunar.

-Si ella no te lo dijo menos te lo diré yo-Nezumi se quedo sentado viéndolo, deseaba jamás haberlo conocido, levantándose se arreglo la camisa con la chaqueta, tomando su bolso se lo cruzo, sin siquiera mirar a Rou salió. Cuando llego a la escuela, lo quedaron mirando, era claro que se había corrido la voz del ataque que había sufrido de parte de alumnos más grandes, entro a la sala, donde Sion ya estaba sentado.

-Buenos días-Lo saludo el albino sonriéndole, Nezumi se sentó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Buenos días, te traje tus cuadernos, gracias por las molestias-Dijo sacándolos del bolso se los entrego, Sion los tomo algo sonrojado.

-¿Estás bien? Ayer vi muchas ma…

-No preguntes nada que no puedo responder-Interrumpió con aire melancólico el chico de ojos grises, Sion bajo la vista, algo raro sucedía en la casa de Nezumi, algo malo por lo que podía sentir, esas marcas que había visto en los brazos de ese niño no eran normales, le estaban haciendo algo y al parecer lo tenían amenazado.

-Nezumi, el director quiere hablar contigo-Dijo el profesor tras las dos primeras horas de clases, el chico movió la cabeza a los lados-Rápido que está esperando-Ordeno el profesor al niño, este no se movía de su sitio, Sion lo quedo viendo, parecía estar luchando con algo, pero finalmente salió de la sala con aire resignado.

Nezumi suspiro viendo la puerta del despacho del director, abriéndola se encontró con un hombre alto de aspecto un poco extraño mirando por la ventana, si mal no recordaba se llamaba Rashi, por lo que sabía trabajaba en Moon Drop junto a Rou, lo había visto antes en casa cuando Rou lo invitaba a hablar sobre proyectos de investigación o algunas experimentaciones que hacían en ese sitio.

-Nezumi, hola tanto tiempo sin verte, han pasado casi cuatro años desde la última vez que Rou te trajo, ¿me recuerdas?-El chico asintió-Me alegro, estas mas apuesto de lo que recordaba. Bueno el motivo por el cual te mande a llamar es que Rou vino a hablar conmigo por un ataque que sufriste de unos niños de un curso superior, quiero que me digas quienes fueron o al menos los reconozcas para castigarlos como es debido-El niño bajo la vista, no deseaba provocar un escándalo cuando solo llevaba unos días en el colegio.

-No me acuerdo, eran muchos y me atacaron sin darme la oportunidad de verlos bien, pero lo único que puedo decir es que era un grupo de más de seis niños-Suspiro, se sentía mal.

-Bueno, al menos aquí sabemos que grupo podría ser, aquí tengo una fotos para que las veas y me digas si son ellos-Le mostro una fotografías holográficas, Nezumi las miro, reconoció a los niños y los señalo-Justo el grupo que quiero sacar del colegio, gracias…-Lo miro con el ceño fruncido-¿Te sientes bien? Estas muy palido y tienes las mejillas sonrosadas-Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar le puso la mano en la frente-¡Estas hirviendo en fiebre! Voy a llamar a Rou para que venga por ti…

-Por favor, no es necesario, estoy bien no es nada-Dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa-He perdido muchas clases y no deseo perder más…

El hombre lo miro-Si te sientes mal avísale al profesor-Nezumi asintió y salió del despacho sin esperar un segundo mas, ese hombre jamás le había caído bien, tenía algo que lo hacía desconfiar de sus intenciones.

-Algo extraño en realidad-Susurro Sion sintiendo que posiblemente estaban intentando hacer algo a ese chico de ojos grises, había oído mencionar que usaban a las personas para algunos experimentos pero se negaba a pensar que Nezumi estuviera metido en eso, después de todo tenía su misma edad.

Nezumi entro al salón y regreso al asiento, recostándose en él, no le agradaba preocupar a nadie, pero realmente se estaba sintiendo cada vez peor, no comprendía porque cuando esa mañana se había levantado sintiéndose mucho mejor. Sion lo miro cuando la clase acabo.

-Oye Nezumi, ¿te encuentras bien?-Inquirió al verlo muy decaído. El chico lo quedo mirando y suspiro.

-En realidad no me siento bien, creo que no me he recuperado como corresponde del ataque…-Miro a Sion a los ojos-¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche? No quiero ir a la mía…

Sion asintió sin dudarlo, lo quería mantener lo máximo posible lejos de lo que le estuvieran haciendo-Por supuesto, entonces vamos-Salieron del colegio y se marcharon a la casa de Sion, Nezumi iba a paso lento con mala cara, Sion le rodeo con los brazos y lo afirmo por la cintura, el chico lo quedo viendo algo impactado por ese contacto-Me preocupa que te vayas a desmayar camino a mi casa, asi me aseguro que si lo haces no te lastimes al dar con el suelo-Sonrió al decir eso, Nezumi simplemente acepto la ayuda, se sentía realmente mal, debía ser por todo lo que Rou hacia con él.

-Sion…-Susurro Nezumi viendo el suelo, Sion lo miro-No le digas a tu madre que me siento mal, me pedirá llamar a casa y no deseo hacerlo…-Sus ojos subieron hasta los de Sion, este tenía un rostro muy serio y asintió a su petición.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Sion soltó a Nezumi y abrió la puerta, su madre salió a recibirlo, al ver a Nezumi sonrió aliviada.

-Nezumi, cuanto me alegro de verte bien, ¿Cómo está tu herida?-Pregunto tomando los bolsos de ambos chicos.

-Mejorando, Sion tiene una habilidad asombrosa para curar-Contesto sonando tan normal que impresiono a Sion.

-Mamá, Nezumi se viene a quedar conmigo, lo invite y acepto, ya le aviso a su padre y dijo que no tenía problemas, por mientras vamos a estar en mi habitación-Dijo sin mirarla subiendo las escaleras junto a Nezumi.

Karan sonrió-Muy bien, en un momento más les llevare la cena-Indico entrando nuevamente a la cocina.

Una vez en la habitación Nezumi se recostó en la cama con rostro de cansancio, Sion lo miro preocupado.

-¿Cómo pudiste aparentar que estabas bien cuando estas mal?-Pregunto sentándose a su lado.

Nezumi sonrió-Me gusta actuar, por eso me resulta sencillo mostrar algo que no es-Se sentó apoyado en el respaldo de la cama.

-¿Te gusta el teatro?-Pregunto Sion viendo impresionado al chico. Nezumi sonrió y asintió-¿Has actuado alguna vez?

-En No.5 participaba en el grupo de teatro, pero como tuvimos que venirnos aquí lo deje, aunque lo retomare en cuanto me recupere como es debido-Miro a Sion un momento y cerró los ojos-Sabes realmente encuentro que eres un chico raro-Comento entreabriendo los ojos-Recién me vienes conociendo y me tratas muy amablemente, te preocupas por mí, y me dejas quedarme en tu casa sin pedir nada a cambio, eres en realidad raro…

-Puede ser, pero tú eres un misterio, no dices nada realmente de ti, solo hablas cosas superficiales pero nunca algo que realmente te concierne, como esas marcas de agujas en tu brazo, estoy seguro que te están usando para algo y no pides ayuda ni nada…-Miro a Nezumi quien bajo la cabeza con una expresión rara en el rostro-¿Dije algo malo?-Pregunto sintiendo que había hablado más de la cuenta.

Nezumi movió la cabeza a los lados-No puedo hablar de ciertas cosas, no es que me lo prohíban es solo que son cosas que prefiero olvidar, además lo que me hacen es debido a otra cosa, no imagines cosas raras-Por supuesto que era en gran parte mentira, pero odiaba tener que dar explicaciones por las cosas y menos cuando se trataba de su vida-Creo que me dormiré un rato, estoy cansado y me da vuelta la cabeza-Murmuro cerrando los ojos y recostándose en la cama.

-Iré a traer la cena, asi que aun no te duermas-Salió de la habitación rápidamente, Nezumi entreabrió los ojos y ladeo la cabeza a la ventana, siempre que se sentía mal se quedaba pensando en cómo su madre lo podría haber cuidado, pero siempre terminaba lamentándolo ya que lo hacía sentir más miserable de lo que se sentía en ese momento. Sion no tardo tanto como había imaginado, llevaba dos bandejas, una arriba de la otra con la cena, le entrego la de arriba a Nezumi y se sentó-Bien, ahora cenemos para que puedas descansar, después de todo mañana es de descanso-Comenzó a comer en silencio junto a Nezumi quien se veía algo desanimado. Cuando acabaron lo miro-Nezumi, ¿Qué pasa contigo? No te ves muy contento.

-No es nada, solo cosas mías-Se volvió a recostar-Necesito cepillarme los dientes-Añadió incorporándose de nuevo.

Sion sonrió-Mi mamá dejo un cepillo nuevo para ti, y este pijama-Saco uno color celeste del cajón y se lo entrego. Nezumi lo tomo, suspirando se metió al baño, pero no cerró la puerta, por lo general nunca lo hacía, cambiándose ropa, se saco la camisa, Sion no había podido evitar mirar por la rendija de la puerta semi abierta, pero ahogo un grito de sorpresa al ver la cicatriz de la espalda de Nezumi, parecía una quemadura que recorría la espalda del chico desde abajo del hombro izquierdo hasta la cintura-Eso es lo que intenta esconder-Murmuro impactado por el descubrimiento.

-Te diviertes espiando-Oyó que Nezumi decía dándose vuelta para encararlo, Sion se sonrojo al ser pillado. Nezumi salió del baño y lo miro-¿Qué? ¿Viste algo interesante?-Su voz sonaba completamente irónica.

Sion bajo la vista-No…es solo…es solo que me preocupas-Lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro. Nezumi suspiro y se acerco a él, Sion retrocedió hasta chocar con el borde de la cama, el chico de ojos grises sonrió-¿Qué...?

-Realmente me agradas-Murmuro abrazando al chico, este cayó sobre la cama con Nezumi sobre él, podía sentir lo caliente que estaba el cuerpo del chico por la fiebre-Sabes, eres el primero que se preocupa de esta manera por mí, para mi es algo nuevo, pero de todas maneras te quiero pedir que no te preocupes, estoy bien, lo que viste es solo algo que deseo olvidar por lo que apreciaría que no lo comentaras ni me preguntes nada-Su voz fue bajando se intensidad hasta convertirse en un susurro, cuando ya no dijo nada, Sion lo miro levantándole un poco por el hombro sano, el chico se había dormido, saliendo de debajo de Nezumi lo acostó mejor sobre la cama y lo abrigo, aun cuando le dijera que no se preocupara había algo que le llamaba intensamente la atención sobre Nezumi, no sabía con claridad que era, podría ser el misterio que lo rodeaba o esos hermosos ojos grises, la suave piel, ese exquisito aroma de su piel, la suavidad del cabello, esos labios color carmesí, se sonrojo, estaba pensando como si realmente estuviese enamorado de Nezumi, sacudió la cabeza y decidió mejor entrar al baño a lavarse los dientes para acostarse.

Cuando despertó al dia siguiente encontró que Nezumi aun dormía al lado suyo, no como la vez anterior cuando curo al chico por la herida en su hombro. Se incorporo y junto su frente con la de Nezumi, aun tenía fiebre pero menos que el dia anterior.

-Realmente no consideras lo que se te dice, ¿verdad?-Murmuro Nezumi entreabriendo los ojos, Sion se sonrojo completamente al verse descubierto-No te preocupes, estoy bien-Se incorporo-Tal vez algo hambriento pero bien-Dijo cuando sonó su estomago reclamando por comida.

-Mi mamá debe estar despierta, son las ocho y media, debe de tener el desayuno listo-Se levanto de la cama y sonrió, era un poco más alto que Nezumi, por eso mismo le parecía que era una persona frágil y delicada. El chico asintió y lo siguió, parecía no estar muy acostumbrado a esas cosas, como Sion lo había dicho Karan tenía los platos con el desayuno listo, había un poco de pescado y arroz, el chico miro la mesa asombrado, era la primera vez que veía algo asi-¿Qué pasa Nezumi?

-Nada, solo que luce delicioso-Murmuro sentándose al lado de Sion, Karan sonrió.

-Buenos días niños ¿Cómo durmieron?-Pregunto sentándose frente a ellos. Nezumi bajo la vista, se sentía un poco incomodo por la preocupación que tanto madre como hijo mostraban.

-Bien, dormimos son ningún problema-Respondió Sion comiendo el desayuno tras dar las gracias, Nezumi lo imito. Tras acabar de desayunar se levantaron, y para mala suerte de Nezumi Karan le puso una mano sobre su frente.

-Tienes fiebre aun Nezumi, tu padre debería llevarte a ver a un doctor, no es normal que una fiebre dure tanto-Dijo viéndolo con mucha preocupación en la mirada.

-Es mi padre adoptivo, y en realidad ya vi uno, pero dijo que era normal, además siempre he sufrido episodios de fiebre que aparecen de la nada desde que tenía cinco años-Explico esbozando una sonrisa, era cierto, desde que perdió a su tribu había comenzado a sufrir episodios de fiebre alta que aparecían repentinamente, Rou lo reviso completo y no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, o al menos eso le había dicho, aunque él tampoco le había dicho a nadie lo que sucedió en el bosque la tarde del mismo dia en que mataron a su tribu.

-Ya veo, pero debes cuidarte-Le sonrió y comenzó a lavar los platos.

Sion le tomo del antebrazo y lo llevo a la habitación-Nezumi, porque no te quedas hoy en mi casa, prefiero tenerte aquí que en tu casa con ese hombre que no me da confianza-Empezó a decir Sion mirando a los ojos grises del chico.

Nezumi suspiro-Ya lo sabía, pero no puedo hacerlo, si no aparezco en casa tras una noche fuera me castigara y no son castigos como los padres lo dan, son distintos y dolorosos-Miro por la ventana-Es curioso en realidad…-Murmuro con la vista perdida en el cielo gris.

-¿Qué es curioso?-Pregunto Sion sin comprender a que se refería el chico.

-Que seas tan amable y te preocupes por mi y que ni siquiera me preguntes si mi nombre es el real-Sus ojos se desviaron a los de Sion.

-Bueno, en el colegio apareces con ese nombre, asi que supuse que es el verdadero, aunque me llamo la atención de que tuvieras ese nombre, no es como para una persona…

-Lo sé, pero sabes Nezumi es el nombre que me dieron cuando tenía cinco años, desde entonces lo acepte y no he vuelto a escuchar el nombre que me dieron mis padres cuando nací-Se sentó en la cama con una mano sobre su frente-No diré nada mas, asi que no coloques esa cara de que siga hablando-Agrego tras unos minutos en silencio donde Sion lo observaba como pidiéndole continuar.

Sion suspiro, ese chico comenzaba a hablar pero nunca revelaba más de él mismo más que lo mínimo. Nezumi suspiro y sonriendo miro a Sion, este noto enseguida que lo estaba viendo.

-Nezumi, ¿Qué paso con tus verdaderos padres?-Pregunto algo curioso por el hecho que jamás mencionara a sus padres biológicos.

-Murieron-Fue lo único que dijo con un tono de voz frio y carente de emoción-Tenia cuatro años cuando murieron-Agrego desviando la vista.

-Lo siento, no fue…

-No te preocupes, se lidiar con ese tipo de cosas-Interrumpió al tiempo que su teléfono comenzó a sonar, miro la pantalla y bufo molesto-Rou-Dijo a Sion para que supiera quien llamaba-¿Si?-Respondió el llamado-No te interesa, además puedo ir donde quiera, no eres mi papá, asi que no te tomes esas retribuciones innecesariamente-Sion lo miro, realmente era muy directo para hablar, no solo con los profesores o él, incluso con el hombre con quien vivía-Como quieras, pero no voy a ir a casa todavía, asi que puedes hacer lo que se te antoje-Hizo una pausa escuchando-No lo repetiré, chao-Y colgó-Que fastidio me da el hablar con él, no puede vivir son meterme a mí en el mismo saco…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Interrumpió Sion el monologo que Nezumi estaba teniendo.

-Que quería que lo acompañara al Moon Drop ahora mismo, pero no quiero ir allá, no sé qué cosas tiene con ese sitio, no me agrada y no iré jamás, él lo sabe y no sé porque le gusta intentar obligarme-Sion no comprendió casi nada de lo que el chico de ojos grises había dicho pero supuso que era algo malo o un asunto peligroso para Nezumi.

**Aquí les dejo el otro capítulo, ojala les guste. Por favor dejen Reviews, por favor. Gracias por leer y comenten.**


	5. El Día Junto A Ti

**Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura. **

**Historia AU. Nezumi y Sion tiene doce años.**

El Día Junto A Ti

Nezumi cerro los ojos y suspiro-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-Se atrevió a decir Sion algo sonrojado.

El chico abrió los ojos y lo miro, era extraño ese chico de cabellos blancos, tan extraño que lo hacía sentir mal de cierta manera ya que aunque estando él en la ciudad no iba a dudar en acabar con No.6 cuando tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero hasta que no tuviera los medios para hacerlo iba a intentar conocer más a ese chico que le tendía la mano siempre que lo necesitaba incluso cuando se conocían hacia menos de una semana, lo cual para su parecer lo hacía ver muy raro, pero de eso el no hablaba mucho ya que posiblemente iba a requerir de alguien para que lo ayudara cuando haya conseguido su venganza contra esa ciudad, lo primero era conocer más el lugar y asi saber cuál era el punto débil que haría caer a No.6 de su podio y como él no conocía muy bien la ciudad tener a alguien de allí a su lado seria un beneficio que guardaría en secreto hasta que llegara el dia en que se mostrara tal cual él era. Sacudió la cabeza intentando dejar a un lado esos pensamientos y enfocarse en el ahora, miro a Sion y sonrió levemente-Necesito ropa para cambiarme, no seria malo, podríamos ir al centro comercial para comprar ropa, tengo mi tarjeta de crédito conmigo-Acepto incorporándose-Pero no tengo más ropa que el uniforme para salir-Agrego mirando su ropa.

-Yo tengo ropa que ya no me queda, seguramente a ti te quedara, dame un segundo y te lo paso-Sion abrió su closet y comenzó a revisar, por mientras Nezumi lo observaba ligeramente sorprendido, nunca en su vida había encontrado a un chico como ese, pero después de todo cuando lo conoció no pensó que sin dudarlo lo ayudara y mas encima lo curara sin pedir nada a cambio y que mas encima se preocupara tan enormemente por el sin habérselo pedido.

Tras casi media hora saco una chaqueta color rojo del closet con una camiseta negra, más un pantalón negro y se lo paso, Nezumi las tomo y sonrió-¿Puedo bañarme?-Pregunto subiendo la vista hacia Sion, este asintió, tomando la ropa entro al baño, sacándose la ropa comenzó a ducharse, el agua tibia le sentó realmente bien, cuando acabo, salió del baño con la ropa que Sion le había pasado, le sentaba bastante bien, haciéndole resaltar aun mas los ojos grises y su piel pálida y suave, secándose el cabello miro a Sion, este lo veía un poco atontado-¿Sion?-Inquirió sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones, el chico sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, al ver salir a Nezumi con el cabello suelto y esa ropa lo habían hecho sentir un sentimiento que no reconocía, le provocaba un calor en el estomago. No sabía a qué se debía pero había algo que le llamaba poderosamente la atención de Nezumi, no sabía con exactitud que era pero lo hacían sentir muy raro, jamás se había sentido asi y menos por un niño que recién estaba conociendo pero no podía sacárselo de la cabeza desde el mismo dia que lo vio entrar al salón de clases.

-Lo siento, tenía la cabeza en otra parte, ahora me preparo para salir-Entro al baño tan rápido que dejo a Nezumi con gesto de extrañeza. Realmente ese chico era un raro, la por lo general sabia como eran las personas con solo hablar con ella, pero Sion era algo distinto, no podía saber que haría, era alguien muy raro para él y supuso que por eso sentía que podía hablar sin problemas con él.

Durante la tarde salieron al centro comercial, Nezumi miraba las ropas pero ninguna le gustaba, al pasar por una tienda con ropa de protección, decidió entrar, había una bufanda gris que le llamo la atención, decía que estaba hecha de superfibra, había oído hablar de ella, le sería útil cuando cobrara su venganza de esa ciudad, Sion por su parte se había quedado viendo una jaula con unos ratones en su interior, eran tres. Nezumi se le acerco tras pagar la bufanda y miro a las ratas, eran muy lindas.

-Vaya, es la primea vez que veo a una ratas asi, parece que son inteligentes-Murmuro sintiendo que tenían algo especial, se parecían a la especie que vivía en el bosque antes de que fuera destruido por las llamas, Nezumi parpadeo, se arrodillo frente a la jaula, con rostro muy serio, abrió la boca y unas palabras extrañas salieron de su boca, las ratas comenzaron a chillar al oírlo-Me las llevo-Susurro viendo al vendedor quien asintió y tomando la jaula se la entrego, Nezumi le pago de inmediato y vio a los roedores "Son del bosque de mi tribu, ellas son como yo" Pensó sintiendo que había recuperado algo de su pasado tras tantos años.

Sion observo a Nezumi, ese lenguaje extraño que uso con las ratas y como parecieron reaccionar con ella, le llamo la atención, ese niño tenía muchos más misterios de los que él creía, pero por eso mismo se sentía atraído por el.

-Nezumi, tu…-No sabía cómo preguntarle qué cosa había hecho, pero guardo silencio al notar un toque melancólico en los ojos grises mientras sujetaba la jaula con los ratoncitos, eran de color negro, otro blanco y otro castaño claro.

-¿No quieres que te compre algo? Rou invita, él paga las cosas que compro-Comento esbozando una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios. Sion movió la cabeza de manera negativa-Aunque me digas eso igual te comprare algo, lo elegiré yo si tu no lo haces-Sonrió aun mas y se puso a mirar las vitrinas.

-Nezumi-Oyeron una voz desde el primer piso, el chico suspiro molesto, era Rou, el hombre subió donde se encontraban y miro al ojos grises-Me estas cansando con ese comportamiento, si continuas asi regresaremos a No.5 hasta que comiences a comportarte-Le dijo molesto.

Nezumi lo miro con ojos inexpresivos-¿A No.5? ¿Me estas amenazando con volver allá?, realmente caes bajo viejo, no tienes derecho a decidir que hacer conmigo, apenas cumpla la mayoría de edad me pienso alejar de ti-Miro a Sion-Vamos, regresare en la noche, voy a estar con él, ¿contento?-Nezumi paso por el lado del hombre quien lo quedo mirando molesto.

-¿Esas ratas?...

-Son mías, las compre-Dijo alejándose del hombre a toda velocidad, Sion lo siguió corriendo, Nezumi caminaba deprisa por los pasillos, se veía molesto, deteniéndose al llegar al exterior se apoyo en la pared y suspiro-Lo siento, no fue mi intención salir asi, es solo que no me gusta encontrarme con el-Durante el resto del dia decidieron ir al parque, Sion le fascinaba ese sitio, Nezumi se metió entre los arboles y se perdió de vista. Sion al no verlo se preocupo.

Nezumi miro los arboles, podía sentir como hablaban, el viento y su murmullo, las plantas, los insectos y los animales, todos querían comunicarse con él. Se sentó en medio de unos arboles con la jaula de los ratones en sus piernas que estaban cruzadas frente a él, y cerró los ojos un momento. Podía oírlos pedir por más pureza para sus aguas, los animales pedían por alimentos que realmente les gustara. Oyó pasos, abriendo los ojos se encontró con Sion.

-Pensé que te habías ido sin mi-Dijo acercándose a Nezumi.

-No soy de esos, solo me gusta estar rodeado por la naturaleza-Sus ojos estaban alegres por sentir tanto verdor y sentir el aire impregnado de olor a bosque, parecido al aroma que tenía el campamento donde vivía antes que lo destruyeran.

Por casi una hora estuvieron allí, pero al hacerse tarde Nezumi decidió que era hora de regresar, tenía que ir a buscar su bolso con su uniforme, una vez los recogió se dio cuenta que la madre de Sion había lavado su ropa, parpadeo sintiendo que tal vez había conocido a la familia mas extraña que existía en esa ciudad.

-Espero que vengas seguido Nezumi y cuídate mucho ojala tu fiebre baje pronto-Karan miro a Sion-Acompáñalo-Pidió, Sion no espero que se lo dijera dos veces ya que asintió al segundo después que Karan hablo.

Cuando se despidieron Nezumi se quedo viendo a Sion alejarse, a el le hubiera agradado tener a alguien quien se preocupara por él, pero sabía que en el momento que cruzara la puerta Rou lo regañaría. Tomando aire afirmo la jaula con sus tres ratas y camino a la entrada, abriendo la puerta se encontró con lo que ya sabía.

-Si sigues asi Nezumi, no me dejaras más opción que el tener que ir a dejarte y buscarte, te has puesto mucho más atrevido desde que llegamos a No.6-Dijo muy serio viendo al chico.

-Sabes que odio que me tengas vigilado, puedo hacer lo que quiera, tu decidiste criarme pero se te olvida que estas del lado de quienes mataron a mi gente, a mi madre, mi padre y mis hermanos, a mis amigos, tíos, todos muertos por gente como tú, y además quieres usarme como tu ratoncito de laboratorio, estoy cansado de todo eso, no seré parte de tus experimentos, ahora déjame solo que quiero estar con mis nuevas mascotas-Paso por el lado del hombre y subió las escaleras, coloco llave a su habitación y miro la enormidad de esta, busco un sitio donde podía dejar la jaula, poniéndola sobre la mesa abrió la puerta y las dejo salir-Ahora están conmigo, se que saben que soy de la tribu de la gente del bosque ¿no?-Les dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa que dio paso a unas lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas, se sentía tan contento de haber encontrado animales que habían pertenecido al mismo bosque donde nació el que lo hacían emocionarse, casi nunca lloraba pero en ese momento no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Cuando le toco escuela se sentía contento quería, deseaba ver a Nezumi, por alguna razón se sentía tranquilo con él al lado, cosa que si amiga Safu no entendía, pero esperaba que pronto lo hiciera. Pero cuando comenzó las clases Nezumi no había llegado. Sion se preocupo esperando muy dentro de su corazón que nada malo le hubiese ocurrido.

Rou estaba en la entrada de la casa sin dejar salir a Nezumi-Hoy no iras al colegio, estas castigado por no obedecer las órdenes que se te dan-Dijo completamente molesto.

El chico lo quedo mirando, suspirando tomo su bolso y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, donde se encerró, tomo el teléfono y escribió un mensaje para Sion, al menos se habían intercambiado el numero.

"No iré a clases, Rou no me dejo ya que me castigo con eso, no te preocupes estoy bien" Escribió y lo mando. Se recostó en la cama esperando que Sion contestara, cinco minutos después su teléfono vibro.

"Menos mal, estaba preocupado, cuando terminen las clases pasare a tu casa a llevarte la tarea y la materia, cuídate y nos vemos" Nezumi leyó en la pantalla de su celular, sonrió, siempre preocupado por los deberes escolares. Golpearon su puerta, Nezumi decidió no responder.

-Nezumi voy a Moon Drop, no puedes salir de la casa y si sales te castigare llevándote al laboratorio asi que piénsalo bien antes de intentar cualquier cosa-Dijo Rou desde el pasillo frente a su habitación. El chico miro hacia la puerta enojado, ese hombre era fastidioso. Pero no respondió, cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse respiro más calmado.

-Castigarme con llevarme al laboratorio, cuando ya lo hizo sin mi permiso, cree que porque mi abuela me entrego a él puede hacer lo que se le ocurra, es un maldito solamente-Mascullo levantándose de la cama se acerco a la ventana abriéndola respiro el aire, que tenía un toque de humedad, a lo lejos podía ver unas nubes muy negras que se dirigían rumbo a la ciudad-Un tifón-Murmuro sin pensarlo, cerro las ventanas y bajo al salón con dos libros, Macbeth y Hamlet en sus manos, preparándose un emparedado de queso y sirviéndose un vaso de leche subió a la habitación, las ratitas jugaban sobre la cama. Sonrió, le agradaba todo eso.

Por un motivo que no reconoció sentía que debía cantar, tomo aire y empezó a cantar una canción que no sabía donde la había oído pero le recordaba a su gente, en su habitación todo comenzó a girar, un viento soplaba desde el interior rodeando a Nezumi y haciéndolo sentir lleno de energía, no sabía que ocurría pero no se detuvo y continuo, los tres ratoncitos se acercaron a él como hipnotizadas.

"Por fin has llegado" se escucho la voz de alguien en los oídos de Nezumi este detuvo el canto y miro alrededor, no había nadie. Cuando lo hizo el viento dejo de soplar, creyendo que había sido cosas de su imaginación suspiro, de pronto se encontró a si mismo tan agotado que decidió acostarse un momento, pero antes de hacerlo dejo el emparedado con el vaso de leche en la mesa y cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave, se derrumbo sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, el cansancio lo venció enseguida.

**Aquí está el capitulo cinco de esta historia, las cosas comienzan a complicarse para Nezumi teniendo que vivir con una persona como Rou y Sion comienza a experimentar cosas que están relacionadas con su pre adolescencia que lo van a dejar confundido por lo que siente por Nezumi ya que no logra definir qué tipo de sentimiento es. Gracias por leer y dejen Reviews, agradezco a todas las que me han escrito, sin su apoyo esto no serviría. El próximo domingo estará el capitulo 6 o al menos intentare tenerlo para ese dia. Por lo que agradeceré la comprensión. Y de nuevo gracias por leer y dejen Reviews. **


	6. Trampa Y Engaño

**Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura. **

**Historia AU. Nezumi y Sion tiene doce años. Luego crecerán.**

**Trampa y Engaño**

Sion miraba la hora a cada rato, deseaba salir pronto para ir a la casa de Nezumi, necesitaba verlo y asegurarse que estaba bien con sus propios ojos. Al tocar el timbre de salida tomo sus cosas y salió sin siquiera despedirse de Safu quien lo miro impresionada por la preocupación que mostraba Sion en su rostro al salir. Sion se apresuro para llegar a la casa de Nezumi, las luces estaban apagadas, esperando que ese hombre no se hubiera llevado a Nezumi al laboratorio toco el timbre, nadie salió, toco de nuevo, se escucho que levantaban el intercomunicador.

-¿Quién?-Era la voz de Nezumi, pero sonaba algo débil lo cual preocupo mucho mas a Sion.

-Soy Sion, déjame pasar-Pidió con urgencia en la voz, sonó un pequeño clic y la puerta se abrió. Nezumi se incorporo en la cama dejando el teléfono de lado, estirándose y refregándose los ojos se fue caminando hacia la puerta de su habitación abriéndola, Sion ingreso a su habitación casi corriendo-Nezumi-Exclamo el niño abrazando al de ojos grises sin darle tiempo de comprender que sucedía, este parpadeo confundido, sin entender el comportamiento del niño de cabellos blancos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanta urgencia por verme?-Pregunto bostezando y con una increíble cara de cansancio que preocupo mas a Sion.

Sion miro el rostro de Nezumi, aunque se notaba el sueño y que acababa de despertar se veía muy bien, con razón la gran mayoría de las chicas del colegio estaban enamoradas de él apenas ingreso al lugar. Aun asi al ver tan cansado a Nezumi le preocupo mucho mas-¿De verdad que estas bien? Luces agotado, estoy preocupado por ti, ¿no te llevaron a algún sitio raro?-Pregunto soltando a Nezumi quien lo miro con las cejas levemente levantada en un gesto de desconcierto.

-Estaba durmiendo cuando llegaste, y no te preocupes Rou no me hará nada, le deje advertido, por su enojo no me dejo asistir a clases, pero mañana iré sin dudar, odio estar encerrado en esta casa, ahora no puedo salir o me meteré en problemas-Se sentó en la cama, entonces su estomago sonó fuertemente, esbozando una leve sonrisa miro hacia la mesa de noche, aun estaba su emparedado con el vaso de leche, levantándose los tomo, se bebió la leche de un trago y se acerco a Sion con el emparedado, partiéndolo por la mitad le entrego una a Sion-Toma, estoy seguro que no has comido nada por venir para acá-Comento mientras Sion le recibía la mitad. Nezumi lo quedo mirando, realmente no entendía porque ese chico se preocupaba tanto por el o porque en ocasiones lo quedaba mirando con una aire extraño.

Sion bajo la vista-Me preocupo por ti, no sé porque pero me siento realmente bien a tu lado no quiero verte mal o herido, y menos siendo una rata de laboratorio, siento que te conozco de antes, siento que entre nosotros hay una conexión única que no se puede explicar…

-Sion-Nezumi sonrió-No te entiendo en realidad, ni me entiendo a mí mismo, ya que aunque no nos conozcamos ambos sentimos que nos conocemos de antes, tu inconscientemente te preocupaste por mí, me has ayudado y estas pendiente de cualquier cosa mía-Nezumi miro a Sion quien lo miraba con preocupación, suspiro, ese niño era muy raro, pero al parecer ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso. Sin decir nada Sion se acerco a Nezumi y poso su frente contra la de Nezumi.

-Ya no tienes fiebre, es realmente bueno saber eso-Comento regresando a su lugar en la orilla de la cama de Nezumi.

-No es necesario que te preocupes por mí, ya no sé cuantas veces te lo he dicho y eso que no te conozco desde hace mucho-Replico Nezumi desviando la vista hacia la ventana. Se escucho la puerta principal abrirse y pasos en la entrada, suspiro-Llego Rou-Musito molesto el chico-Quédate conmigo un poco mas-Pidió sentándose en la cama, podía escuchar los pasos de ese hombre subir las escaleras y aproximándose a su habitación, la puerta se abrió y entro Rou con aire molesto, pero al ver a Sion su semblante se relajo.

-Sion un placer verte de nuevo-Sus ojos se dirigieron a Nezumi-Mas tarde debemos hablar, surgió un asunto que requiere de ti-Dijo sin mostrar signos de molestia, el chico asintió-Bien, voy a ir a pedir la cena…-Y sin decir más salió de la habitación. Sion miro al chico al lado suyo, parecía preocupado.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto sabiendo que era asi. Nezumi desvió la vista hacia el niño quien parecía tan preocupado como él.

Movió la cabeza enérgicamente a los lados-No es nada, solo cosas mías-Se puso de pie y suspiro-Sera mejor que te vayas a casa, se está haciendo tarde y no quiero que andes solo por allí-Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco "Preocupándome por alguien que vengo recién conociendo, ¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?" Pensó sin creer lo que estaba pasando con el mismo. Sion se marcho dejándolo solo en la habitación, aunque el chico se había empeñado en decirle que se cuidara y ante cualquier cosa ya sabía dónde encontrarlo y que lo llamara para estar seguro que nada malo había pasado. Nezumi se reía ante lo ridículo de la situación, en su vida jamás había conocido a alguien tan extraño y menos que alguien de la ciudad que detesta se preocupara por el sin motivo alguno. De vez en cuando la vida le tenía preparada algunas cosas que lo dejaban desconcertado.

Se encontraba en el comedor, Rou lo veía muy serio sentado frente a él-Nezumi realice unos análisis a tu sangre y encontramos que tus genes han modificado su estructura, cada año te realizo el mismo análisis y esta vez mostro un cambio significativo, no creo que sea malo, pero necesito que vengas conmigo al laboratorio para hacer más pruebas ya que…

-¿Crees que con eso me vas a convencer con ir a tu mugroso rincón de lo extraño?-Interrumpió Nezumi mirándolo con enojo sobre su plato de comida la cual aun humeaba luego de calentarla en el microonda.

Rou lo miro no muy contento con esa interrupción-Sabia que dirías algo asi, pero no pensé que debería usar otros métodos para hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero como no me dejas mas salida lo tendré que hacer-El hombre miro a Nezumi a los ojos-Eres una criatura muy especial, una vez te lo dije ¿Lo recuerdas?-El chico bajo la vista, lo recordaba, se lo había dicho una vez cuando se encontraban en No.5 en medio del parque de esa ciudad, había comenzado a cantar y de pronto se había visto rodeado de todas las criaturas del lugar quienes escuchaban su canción como si estuviesen hipnotizados, desde ese dia cuando Rou se percato de eso comenzaron las pruebas y las inyecciones semanales. Nunca le había explicado porque lo hacía, simplemente le había dicho que él era un ser muy especial y que dentro de él poseía una estructura única celular y genética. Cosa que ningún otro humano tenía y que había sido una real lástima que no existiera nadie más como él. Pero no comprendía a que se debía que sacara ese tema ahora.

-No entiendo a que…

-Tu abuela te entrego a mi por una razón, ella se había dado cuenta que tenias algo distinto a los demás miembros de la gente del bosque, aunque eran los últimos que quedaban, ella se percato de algo en ti y me pidió que te cuidara mientras intentaba averiguar qué cosa era, si recuerdas bien al principio, al menos los dos primeros años ni siquiera te toque, ni te saque sangre para analizar, ni nada-Rou se veía muy serio-Pero cuando te vi hacer eso, a los siete años, descubrí a que se refería tu abuela y fue allí donde comencé a investigarte, al principio no encontré nada extraño a no ser de una mínima diferencia genética con los humanos normales, pero mientras crecías comenzó a ser más notorio, tu estructura genética es maravillosa, una vez pudiste hacer que una planta que estaba muriendo volviera a crecer simplemente cantándole, seguramente no lo recuerdas ya que empezaste a sufrir de fiebres altas que surgían de la nada, como ya te has dado cuenta, las muestras de sangre que te saco es para hacer diferentes pruebas y las inyecciones que te doy son para que las celulas de tu sangre se regenere más rápidamente y poder asi seguir revisando las muestras semanales, pero la muestra que te saque cuando llegamos comparada con la que te saque luego del ataque que sufriste y te lleve al laboratorio mostraron un cambio significativo, por eso mismo quiero que vengas conmigo para saber que de ti cambio o que hay en el entorno que provoco tal cambio-Nezumi oía lo que Rou decía como si fuera una gran mentira, no sonaba para nada real, parecía un inútil y desesperado intento de convencerlo de ir al laboratorio, lugar que nunca había visitado, al menos despierto.

Nezumi se puso de pie-No pienso ir contigo a ningún lado, si creías que eso me convencería te equivocaste, ahora me voy a mi habitación si no te importa-Se alejo del comedor y subió a la habitación, el mismo sabia que mucho de lo que Rou le había dicho era real, pero no quería ser usado como conejilla de indias cuando el mismo Sion se preocupaba de que se mantuviera alejado de Rou y del laboratorio, lo sabía ya que había comenzado a entender un poco más a ese chico y sus extrañas acciones alrededor de él-Maldición, si ese viejo me pilla con la guardia baja tendré problemas, no quiero ser usado en un laboratorio de mierda, ese maldito eso es lo que quiere-Nezumi se recostó en la cama, 'Mañana cuando vaya a clases le contaré a Sion sobre…' Nezumi se sacudió la cabeza, no sabía porque no era capaz de sacarse a ese niño de su cabeza, ni siquiera lo consideraba amigo pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo raro en él que no entendía, jamás en su vida había sentido algo asi en su interior, era una emoción o tal vez un sentimiento que no había experimentado jamás, pero que lo confundía demasiado, eso de la pre adolescencia era una cosa complicada para atravesar de eso ya estaba seguro-¿Contarle a Sion sobre lo que quiere hacer Rou conmigo? ¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo últimamente?, estar mucho tiempo con ese chico está afectando mi buen juicio-Murmuro mientras se quedaba dormido tras ponerse el pijama en la misma cama y tirando su ropa donde cayera.

Sion miraba el techo de su habitación cuando su pulsera sonó, apretando el botón se encontró con Safu quien parecía molesta.

-¿Te desperté?-Pregunto Safu mirando al chico con un notorio tono de estar enojada.

-No aun no me dormía-Respondió sin intentar sonar preocupado, desde que había salido de la casa de Nezumi ese sentimiento lo había acompañado todo el camino a casa y hasta el momento no desaparecía.

Safu sonrio-Ultimaménte estas muy ocupado ¿no? Ese chico nuevo Kazuri o como se llame…

-¡Es Nezumi!-Aclaro con un tono molesto Sion mirando a Safu con seriedad. La chica dio un pequeño salto por el tono usado por Sion.

-Lo siento, pero no he hablado con él, más que de ese dia que te lanzo al suelo-Mascullo sonando dolida por la actitud de Sion hacia ella-Bueno te veré mañana, no te olvides de que debemos llevar la tarea de Ecología lista-Con lo ultimo apago el llamado. Sion suspiro, no había sido su intención molestarse pero por alguna razón no le agradaba que trataran a Nezumi con indiferencia o fueran malos con él, aunque sabía que el chico no era sociable, entendía la razón de eso. O creía que lo sabía. Suspiro y sentándose en la cama se dio cuenta del pijama que le había prestado a Nezumi cuando se quedo en su casa, tomándolo lo abrazo, no comprendía porque hacia eso, pero le agradaba sentir el aroma que tenía ese chico, cuando estuvo en su casa no vio que usara algún perfume o algo parecido, eso quería decir que el olor de Nezumi era ese, cosa que le llamaba la atención y que a la vez le agradaba, su corazón latía tan fuertemente en su pecho que sentía que tendría un ataque.

-Nezumi-Musito cerrando los ojos, se quedo dormido al poco tiempo.

Rou entro a la habitación de Nezumi donde el chico dormía, para su suerte se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta con llave como solía hacer, acercándose a la cama con una jeringa en mano le levanto la manga al niño, pero antes de poder colocársela Nezumi despertó y viéndolo con enojo le golpeo con una patada botándole la jeringa.

-Maldito sabía que había sentido a alguien entrar a mi habitación-Mascullo levantándose tomo la jeringa ya que Rou yacía sobre su costado con rostro de dolor, Nezumi le había golpeado en la boca del estomago con todas sus fuerzas. El chico se acerco al hombre quien intentaba aspirar el aire perdido por el golpe-Nunca te atrevas a hacer esto de nuevo o no respondo-Los ojos de Nezumi no mostraban piedad, Rou lo quedo mirando y sonrió. Nezumi frunció el ceño sin comprender de que sonreía, cuando vio a dos hombres enormes entrar a su habitación, el chico dio un paso atrás "Si no era sedado seria a la fuerza, maldito bastardo" Pensó Nezumi tomando aire y poniéndose en posición de pelear, uno de los dos hombre de aspecto imponente se acerco aun mas, Nezumi esquivo la mano de este y lo golpeo con fuerzas, el hombre apenas se tambaleo-Así que eres resistente-Nezumi le golpeo en la parte de atrás de la rodilla y el hombre cayendo al suelo de rodillas el chico se subió sobre él y le inyecto el liquido, a los pocos segundos se quedo dormido, con el otro Nezumi no supo que había pasado, de pronto estaba peleando y cuando volvió a mirar se encontró con que el hombre yacía a un lado con el cuello quebrado sin vida frente a él, el chico dio un paso atrás, lo había matado y no sabía cómo, movió la cabeza a los lados, no era posible que el hiciera eso sin darse cuenta, el miedo lo embriago-Debo…debo irme-Murmuro tomando su ropa salió corriendo de la habitación, oía a Rou llamándolo pero no podía detenerse, no podía parar, bajo las escaleras y abriendo la puerta salió corriendo de allí, no sabía dónde ir, no sabía qué hacer, continuo corriendo hasta que se dio cuenta que había llegado a la casa de Sion. Estaba muy agitado, su corazón latía a mil por horas, estaba sudando una gran cantidad, sus manos y piernas temblaban, subió por el costado de la casa a la habitación de Sion, este tenía la ventana media abierta, entrando se desplomo en el suelo, con nauseas.

Sion abrió los ojos al oír un golpe seco en su habitación, prendiendo la luz de su habitación que quedaba sobre la cama miro a la ventana que estaba abierta y a un lado de esta apoyado en la pared estaba Nezumi. Se levanto de un salto y se acerco a él.

-¿Nezumi qué pasa?-Pregunto Sion al ver lo mal que lucía el chico. Este levanto la vista hacia él, parecía incapaz de hablar-¿Qué sucede?

-Ma…mate…yo mate…-Nezumi murmuro con los ojos lleno de miedo. Sion lo quedo viendo sin creer lo que había oído, debía estar escuchando mal, no tenía dudas.

-¿De qué hablas?...

-Asesine a un hombre…yo mate…mate a alguien…-Nezumi se tapo el rostro con sus manos, estaba temblando incontrolablemente.

Sion lo rodeo con los brazos-Te ayudare-Prometió pensando a toda velocidad como ayudar a Nezumi pero no se le ocurría nada, escucho sirenas, y un auto detenerse frente a su casa, Nezumi asustado levanto la vista a Sion, este no sabía qué hacer, escucharon el timbre y su madre abrir la puerta, al parecer sabían que estaba allí Nezumi, ya que abrieron la puerta de su habitación y viendo a ambos chicos tomaron a Nezumi de sus brazos.

-Vamos-Fue lo único que dijeron uno de esos hombres, Nezumi volteo a ver a Sion y lo sacaron de allí sin que el chico de ojos grises opusiera resistencia. Rou estaba afuera, se veía molesto.

-Vamos a casa, lo que ocurrió lo dejaran como si nunca ocurrió con la condición que vengas conmigo al laboratorio-Le dijo en voz baja-O si te resistes te mandaran a la correccional-Añadió al darle la espalda, Nezumi bajo la cabeza mientras Sion desde la entrada abrazado a su madre miraba a Nezumi subir al auto y alejarse.

Algo malo le harían a Nezumi, de eso estaba seguro, nunca le agrado ese hombre, no veía a Nezumi como un ser humano si no como una simple rata, Sion se soltó del abrazo de su madre y subió a la habitación, debía hacer algo o tal vez nunca mas vería a Nezumi.

Nezumi miro alrededor, habían llegado al laboratorio y en ese momento estaba siendo llevado a algún sitio que desconocía, no era posible que todo saliera de esa manera, tampoco podía entender que había sucedido con él para haber matado a alguien sin darse cuenta, no se acordaba de nada, solo que algo dentro de él tomo el control y se encontró con el cadáver frente a él. Los dos hombres que lo acompañaban habían amarrado sus manos a su espalda y se aseguraban de bloquearle cualquier ruta de escape, atrás de ellos iba un hombre que los había estado esperando cuando llegaron y al frente iba Rou. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta blanca y abriéndola Nezumi se encontró con especies de enormes incubadoras con cabezas en ellas, al pasar al lado de una Nezumi diviso el rostro de su abuela quien lo había cuidado cuando escaparon de la masacre, se acerco a ella-¿Cómo demonios esta ella aquí?-Pregunto mirando a Rou, quien continuo en silencio mientras seguía andando, el chico bajo la vista y sintiendo que lo empujaban continuo andando, se detuvieron frente a otra puerta, esta vez de color celeste, entrando Rou se dio la vuelta.

-Gracias señores una vez que lo aten en esa mesa, pueden retirarse-Nezumi miro al hombre con rabia, no podía hacer nada para zafarse de esa situación, era estúpido todo eso, no podía creer que lo estuvieran manejando tan fácilmente. Mientras lo ataban en una mesa blanca parecida a una camilla quirúrgica se dio cuenta que le habían desabrochado la camisa que llevaba, los dos hombres se marcharon dejando solo a Rou y al otro hombre, este se acerco y comenzó a tomar los datos de Nezumi. Por mientras Rou se acercaba a él con una jeringa con un liquido extraño, Nezumi miro las correas que lo sujetaban, tenía que soltarse, o algo malo podían hacerle. Pero cuando sintió que Rou le inyectaba el líquido su visión se oscureció y no se entero de más.

-No creí que este chico era realmente un chico, luce demasiado femenino como para serlo…

-No digas estupideces, es un chico muy especial, realmente comienzo a lamentar que los alto mando mandaran a matar a su pueblo, su genética es maravillosa y este chico es único, aunque tuve el agrado de revisar los experimentos que hicieron con la gente del bosque, los resultados que ha mostrado Nezumi están mas allá de esos, por eso esto debe quedar entre nosotros, nadie más debe saberlo, el alcalde cree que tiene una enfermedad, con eso me basta, pero si alguien se entera podría correr serio peligro y no quiero que lleguemos a esos extremos-El chico no podía creer que Rou mostrara preocupación por el, aunque sabía que se debía a su genética única y no por su bienestar.

-Está bien, después de todo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y me maravillo conocer, aunque no en las mejores circunstancias a este niño, después de todo mato a uno de los guardias del laboratorio-No sabía quien hablaba pero era cierto había matado a otra persona por primera vez había matado a alguien, no sabía cómo debía sentirse, al principio le choqueo ver lo que hizo pero en ese momento sabia que debía de haber actuado de otra manera, además no había cerrado la puerta de su habitación, enorme error, cosa que casi nunca cometía, pero desde que Sion se había mostrado tan cercano a él, se había comenzado a distraer demasiado.

-Bien, ahora debemos esperar los resultados-Nezumi podía escuchar las voces de Rou y alguien más a lo lejos, salían de la sala, su conciencia estaba regresando mas rápidamente, entreabrió los ojos, estaba en una habitación distinta a donde lo habían llevado.

-¿Despertaste?-Pregunto Rou acercándose a la cama Nezumi se sobresalto, había pensado que se había ido, el chico intento incorporarse pero se encontró atado a la cama-No te preocupes, no hicimos mucho solo unos análisis y algunas pruebas, nada malo, asi que quédate tranquilo que si te portas bien nos iremos luego de aquí-Dijo revisándole el pulso-Bien todo está normal, mas tarde te traeré tu comida, por ahora descansa que las cosas que hicimos van a afectar tu cuerpo y te sentirás muy cansado-Con lo ultimo dejo la habitación, Nezumi suspiro, estaba firmemente atado a la cama, miro alrededor, debía estar en un piso alto por cómo se veía el paisaje desde la ventana de la habitación.

-Maldición-Mascullo forcejeando aun mas con las cuerdas, pero no aflojaba ni un poco, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo haciéndolo hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse agotado.

Sion miro por la ventana de su habitación, estaba preocupado por Nezumi no había nada que pudiera hacer por ayudarlo, cosa que le provocaba que se sintiera mal y un completo inútil. Había pasado cerca de una semana desde el dia en que Nezumi entro por la ventana de su habitación y se lo habían llevado, pero no había regresado al colegio ni supo nada mas de él, ya que la casa estaba cerrada y por lo que escucho decir de parte de su profesor Nezumi no volvería a clases ya que se había ido de la ciudad.

**Bien aquí está el sexto capítulo de esta historia. ¿Dónde estará Nezumi? ¿Qué le habrá pasado en ese laboratorio? El próximo capítulo se sabrá. Ojala les guste. Cualquier comentario u opinión que tenga al respecto que sirva para mejorar es bien recibido. Gracias por leer y nos estaremos viendo el próximo Domingo. Dejen Reviews por favor. **


	7. Nuevo Encuentro

**Personajes y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura. **

**Historia AU o semi AU elijan ustedes. Nezumi y Sion ahora con dieciséis años. **

**Edades basadas según la novela.**

**Nuevo Encuentro**

**By Yukio.**

Nezumi esbozo una leve sonrisa, luego de cuatro años fuera de No.6 junto a Rou, regresaba a esa ciudad, anhelaba encontrarse con Sion, de quien no se había despedido una vez salió del laboratorio unas horas después de terminadas las pruebas que Rou le había realizado y obtenido los resultados, pero con lo ocurrido con el guardia que Nezumi había matado, el hombre había decidido irse de No.6 aceptando un trabajo que le habían ofrecido en No.4 por lo que apenas habían llegado a la casa, armaron sus maletas y se marcharon de la ciudad sin decir nada, Rou a través de un llamado le dijo al Director Rashi que Nezumi no iría mas ya que se cambiaria de colegio y no tuvo que dar explicaciones ya que los altos mandos le habían ofrecido el trabajo que había rechazado pero dadas las circunstancias decidió tomarlo, para no poner en peligro a Nezumi.

-Ojala esta vez no hagas alguna estupidez-Comento Rou mirando al chico a su lado, este era mucho más alto que él, su piel blanca perfecta parecía no humana, sus ojos grises resaltaban aun mas esa belleza y su cabello largo oscuro tomado en una cola de caballo, lo hacían parecer una hermosa muñeca creada muy pulcramente y con una habilidad increíble, cosa que le había ayudado harto en No.4 donde termino trabajando en teatro gracias a su don en la actuación. Este sonrió y continuo caminando, su actitud hacia ese hombre no había cambiado ni un poco, aunque si era capaz de controlarse mejor cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

-Ojala no se te ocurra a ti hacer estupideces conmigo-Mascullo notoriamente molesto el chico.

Rou suspiro-Es esa personalidad complicada que tienes es lo que ocasiona problemas…

-¿A qué instituto me inscribiste?-Pregunto interrumpiendo al hombre sin siquiera voltear a verlo, su voz era grave pero sonaba musical para los oídos de las personas.

Rou saco un documento electrónico-Instituto Para Genios de No.6-Indico guardando de nuevo el documento.

Nezumi suspiro-Como sea-Una vez estuvieron de regreso a la casa la cual había sido ya limpiada por los encargados cuando se les comunico que regresaban. Entrando a su habitación abrió un pequeño bolso que llevaba colgado al hombro y dejo salir a tres pequeñas ratas, habían crecido durante esos cuatro años, era lo único que lo hacía recordar esa ciudad y de una persona en especial que no había podido quitárselo de la cabeza todo ese tiempo-Sion ya estoy de vuelta ¿Cómo me recibirás?-Murmuro mirando por la ventana. Un viento helado le acaricio el rostro, oía un murmullo en el aire, pero no podía saber que decía, sus ratones comenzaron a chillar-Lo sé, deben estar hambrientos-Dijo sacando un frasco del bolso puso unas bolitas en el suelo-Ya Hamlet, Cravat, Tsukiyo está listo la comida-Indico llamando a las ratitas quienes corrieron hacia él y se pusieron a comer con avidez. Mañana seria el gran dia, si tenía suerte Rou lo podría haber inscrito en un instituto donde asistía Sion, pero no creí que tuviera tanta suerte, al fin de cuentas, Rou le había entregado una información la cual era el punto de inicio para la venganza que iba a cobrar contra esa ciudad, durante el tiempo fuera había decidido que salvaría solo a Sion y a su madre a nadie más, nadie excepto ellos dos, merecían su piedad y su perdón. Entrando al baño se ducho y cambiándose de ropa a su pijama se acostó a dormir.

Rou golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Nezumi, el chico entreabrió los ojos, era de dia, el sol se filtraba por las cortinas oscuras de su habitación, el siempre había preferido la oscuridad, por lo que usaba unas cortinas tan oscuras que apenas por algunos resquicios que dejaban se podía ver la luz del dia. Se levanto.

-Estoy despierto, me baño y bajo a desayunar-Dijo para que Rou dejara de molestar, al menos había dejado de colocarle cosas raras todas las semanas, ahora solo lo hacia una vez cada mes, lo que había descubierto con los análisis que le habían realizado ese dia, indicaban que era una persona con un sistema físico único, hasta su misma sangre era ligeramente distinta al de los demás, según le había dicho Rou, era el primer ser humano conocido que naturalmente le ocurría eso, Nezumi no entendía como era eso posible, pero estaba contento de que lo dejara en paz la mayor parte del tiempo.

Rou lo miro cuando Nezumi bajo tras bañarse y cambiarse ropa-Mañana comienzo de nuevo a trabajar en el laboratorio, y necesito una nueva muestra de sangre tuya, asi que hoy en la noche cuando regreses te sacare un poco para llevar-Nezumi suspirando asintió, no podía negarse, Rou aunque no le agradara reconocerlo al chico, había hecho mucho por el salvándolo de ser un conejillo de indias de algunos científicos que experimentaron con su gente ocultando su procedencia con su falsa adopción.

-Como quieras, pero no quiero andar mareado o algo parecido-Miro la hora-Me voy al instituto…-Nezumi parpadeo, había dicho eso pero ni siquiera tenía un atisbo de saber la ubicación del lugar, no conocía muchas partes de la ciudad, y ahora debía aprender a hacerlo si deseaba acabar con ella, pero en ese momento el dilema que enfrentaba era que iba a necesitar que lo llevaran para saber donde quedaba el instituto, pero a él no le agradaba pedir ayuda y menos a Rou.

-Te llevo, sé que no sabes dónde queda-Interrumpió Rou sonriéndole al parecer era notorio en el rostro del chico el dilema que tenia, Nezumi movió la cabeza afirmativamente, era cierto, el no conocía el Instituto, asi que una vez que viera el camino le sería mucho más sencillo ir en su motocicleta-Te cuidas, cualquier cosa me llamas-Nezumi bajo de un auto último modelo que le había proporcionado Moon Drop a Rou, el chico asintió, con lo ultimo Rou lo dejo en la entrada del instituto, entrando se dirigió a admisión para ver su horario, no quería estar extraviado el primer dia de clases en ese sitio. Sabía que era extraño tanta preocupación de Rou hacia él, pero no podía culparlo, después de todo siendo el ultimo de su gente era algo valioso y por nada del mundo Rou deseaba perderlo. La secretaria al verlo se sonrojo, era la típica reacción que ocasionaba la apariencia de Nezumi en las mujeres y hombres, no le agradaba ya que no era su culpa lucir como lucia, su apariencia andrógina siempre le causaba problemas. Tras media hora, y con su horario en mano comenzó a buscar el salón de Ciencias, no le costó mucho gracias a que los nombres estaban escritos en enormes letreros frente a cada salón. Acomodándose el bolso golpeo la puerta, aunque no había querido llegar tarde, siempre conseguía hacerlo el primer dia de clases. La puerta se abrió y un hombre con una barriga prominente, con una barba desaliñada y de edad le recibió.

-Hola, soy alumno nuevo-Indico esbozando una leve sonrisa, el profesor lo quedo mirando, sabía que era tarde, pero no era su culpa, aunque había llegado unos pocos minutos atrasados, la poca eficacia de la secretaria lo habían demorado aun mas.

-Si ahora recuerdo que nos avisaron ayer, pasa y preséntate-Se hizo a un lado, el profesor miro a los alumnos que estaban sentados en una especie de escaleras que tenían asientos a cada lado subiendo relativamente-Clase, hoy se nos unirá un nuevo estudiante, trátenlo bien y ayúdenlo a ponerse al dia-Nezumi entro al salón, con la vista fija en el suelo. Levantando la vista hacia el salón se encontró con lo que esperaba, Sion sentado en el asiento próximo a la ventana quien se quedo viendo a Nezumi con ojos abiertos sus ojos se encontraron, Nezumi no estaba seguro de lo que mostraban los ojos de Sion pero no era rabia, de eso estaba seguro, sonrió. El salón estaba lleno de estudiantes, algunas chicas dejaron salir unos suspiros que molestaron al chico pero las ignoro, eran parte de esa ciudad y por lo mismo las detestaba, también se dio cuenta que esa chica amiga de Sion, llamada Safu estaba sentada en la primera fila morándolo notoriamente molesta, pero Nezumi le dedico una sonrisa fría que hizo que Safu volteara el rostro.

Nezumi se aclaro la garganta-Buenos días, me llamo Nezumi, vengo de No.4, es un placer conocerlos-Dijo con voz clara y alta. Luego de eso miro a Sion, sin importarle la presencia del profesor camino hacia el, Sion lo quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos como plato-Sion estaba esperando encontrarme contigo, me alegra verte de nuevo-Le dijo apoyándose con ambas manos en el banco de Sion, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros de los del chico-Cuando acaben las clases hablamos-Con la mirada busco un asiento vacío, encontrando uno casi al final de la fila donde estaba Sion, se encamino hacia allí. Dejando su bolso, se sentó con la vista fija en el paisaje.

-¿Nezumi podrías explicarla a la clase lo que acabo de decir?-Le dijo el profesor al notar que estaba mirando afuera y no prestaba atención a lo que estaba pasando dentro del salón de clases. El chico lo miro, había escuchado que mencionaba el funcionamiento del tronco encefálico y la corteza cerebral.

El chico suspiro, era parecido al primer dia de clases hace cuatro años atrás, pero ahora debía comportarse o tendría problemas y por el momento prefería evitarlos.

- El Tronco Encefálico, al igual que la médula espinal, es una estructura filogenéticamente antigua y está bajo el mando del sistema nervioso supra segmentario compuesto por el cerebro y el cerebelo. Así, como la médula se encuentra unida a sistemas orgánicos a través de los nervios espinales, el tronco encefálico hace lo mismo a través de los nervios craneanos. Ambas estructuras controlan reflejos. La única diferencia es que los controlados por el Tronco Encefálico son más complejos que los controlados por la Médula Espinal. Y La corteza cerebral es el manto de tejido nervioso que cubre la superficie de los hemisferios cerebrales, alcanzando su máximo desarrollo en los primates. Es aquí donde ocurre la percepción, la imaginación, el pensamiento, el juicio y la decisión. Es ante todo una delgada capa de la materia gris –normalmente de 6 capas de espesor, de hecho por encima de una amplia colección de vías de materia blanca. La delgada capa está fuertemente circunvolucionada, por lo que si se extendiese, ocuparía unos 2500 cm². Esta capa incluye unos 10.000 millones de neuronas, con cerca de 50 trillones de sinapsis. Tales redes neuronales en la corteza macroscópicamente se observan como materia gris-Dijo Nezumi sin dudar, el profesor lo quedo mirando impresionado.

-Muy bien-Murmuro regresando a la clase, Nezumi se acomodo en la silla y apoyando su mentón en una mano sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la espalda de Sion quien estaba metido en la clase. El chico sonrió, Sion jamás iba a cambiar, a pesar de los cuatro años que no se vieron, parecía que no había cambiado nada, se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos…

-Has regresado de nuevo mi niño…-Una voz sonó en los oídos de Nezumi, sonaba muy familiar como si la hubiese escuchado antes, el chico entreabrió los ojos-Buscaremos la venganza por lo que hicieron…

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto el chico desde su interior. Sabía que la había oído antes pero no recordaba donde y cuando, se removió en su asiento incomodo ante esa voz, ahora que hacia memoria el la había oído antes, cuatro años atrás, ella le había dado la bienvenida. Abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, las cosas se habían vuelto extraña últimamente para él, cuando iban a salir de No.4 la noche anterior había tenido un sueño muy extraño, pero no quería pensar en eso, había regresado y destruiría esa ciudad, solo dejando a la madre de Sion y a Sion no quería a nadie más de esa ciudad con vida. Miro al frente el profesor estaba saliendo del salón, la clase había terminado, Nezumi pudo ver como Sion se daba la vuelta para mirarlo, el chico sonrió y poniéndose de pie se aproximo a él.

-Nezumi ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?-Pregunto mirándolo atentamente, quería ver si le habían hecho algo que pudiera ser notado a simple vista o asegurarse de que seguía siendo el mismo que había conocido.

El chico sonrió-En No.4 como dije, Rou tuvo que llevarme allí luego de…bueno tu sabes, te lo dije ese dia lo que hice…-Nezumi bajo la vista-Pero no pude decirte nada ya que apenas salí del laboratorio nos marchamos, todo era confuso, pero por motivos de trabajo Rou decidió que teníamos que regresar-Sion esbozo una leve sonrisa que fue cambiando al llanto para sorpresa de Nezumi, Sion se lanzo a sus brazos y lo abrazo tan fuerte que le dolía.

-Estaba tan preocupado por ti, creí que algo malo te había pasado, que te habían matado o llevado a la correccional, nadie sabía de ti y cuando no pude contactarme por teléfono contigo creí que…

-Perdí mi teléfono, por eso no pude contactarme contigo-Nezumi suspiro-Estoy bien, además no tienes que preocuparte por mí, se me cuidar muy bien solo-El chico miro a Sion a los ojos-Realmente extrañe esta parte de ti, no cambias nada-La mirada de Nezumi se suavizo-Vamos tenemos mucho de qué hablar-Salieron del salón y se dirigieron a la azotea. Durante el descanso estuvieron contando que estuvieron haciendo durante los cuatro años que no se vieron, Sion se sentía contento de poder tener de nuevo a Nezumi a su lado, olía tal cual recordaba, esa fragancia que lo hacían sentir mareado, ahora que estaba en la adolescencia podía saber de qué sentimiento se trataba pero le avergonzaba decirlo o reconocerlo ya que era extraño para un chico sentirse asi por alguien del mismo sexo. Nezumi noto extraño la manera que Sion lo estaba mirando-¿Sion?

El chico parpadeo sonrojándose, podía notar que el chico de ojos grises lo miraba confundido-No es nada, solo me quede pensando que es bueno volver a verte-Pero de pronto entendió algo que Nezumi había dicho y no se había percatado lo que era '¿Laboratorio?' Pensó volviendo a ver a Nezumi 'Dijo que ese día había estado en un laboratorio'-Nezumi ¿en qué laboratorio estuviste metido?

El chico elevo una ceja sin comprender-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto percatándose del hecho que había mencionado eso.

-Dijiste que se habían ido de la ciudad apenas saliste del laboratorio, ¿Qué te hicieron allí?-Sion lo quedo mirando preocupado.

-Nada-Contesto, en realidad no recordaba nada de lo que le habían hecho, al fin de cuenta había estado sedado todo el tiempo, se encogió de hombros-Solo unos análisis nada mas-Agrego al ver la cara de incredulidad de Sion.

Sion se puso de pie y suspirando conto hasta diez, sabía que Nezumi jamás diría más de él que lo justo y necesario y siempre seguiría siendo un enigma para él, al principio creía que era porque desconfiaba de él, pero se dio cuenta que Nezumi desconfía de todos, pero no sabía la razón de eso, debía tener paciencia para que de poco Nezumi se abriera con él y le contara los hechos de su vida que lo convirtieron en lo que era ahora-Esta bien ahora regresemos a clases, nos corresponde cálculos avanzados-Dijo mirando al chico, Nezumi se incorporo, la cola de caballo se deslizo un poco-Tu cabello ha crecido mucho ¿cierto?

-Me gusta largo, además en No.4 debía actuar como mujer asi que era más sencillo teniendo el cabello largo-Comento desinteresadamente mientras se rehacía la cola de caballo, Sion se sorprendió viendo lo femenino que lucia Nezumi con el cabello suelto, si no supiera lo hubiera confundido con una chica, se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, no podía negar que Nezumi era realmente hermoso-Bien vamos-Dijo Nezumi pasando por el lado de Sion quien aspiro el aire con la esencia dejada por el chico de ojos grises, era demasiado delicioso ere aroma.

Nezumi no entendía porque Sion se comportaba extraño con él, parecía completamente ido, como si tuviera la cabeza en cualquier parte menos en la realidad, no quería pensar que Sion como otros hombres y muchachos de su edad estuviera sintiendo cosas por él, no sería la primera vez pero no podía creerlo viniendo de ese chico que no parecía ser el tipo de quien se enamora de alguien del mismo sexo. Desechando esa idea, regresaron al salón.

**Hasta aquí el séptimo capítulo de "Blanco Y Negro, Venganza Y Amor", Espero que sea de su agrado, manden Reviews con comentarios de cómo va la historia y si creen que debo cambia algo, díganmelo y pondré lo mejor de mí para hacerlo. Gracias por leer y dejen Reviews. El próximo domingo actualizo. Gracias y nos estaremos leyendo.**

**La parte sobre la corteza cerebral y el tronco encefálico fueron sacados de la Wikipedia.**


	8. Sorpresa Hormonal

**Personajes y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura. **

**Historia AU o semi AU elijan ustedes. Nezumi y Sion ahora con dieciséis años. **

**Edades basadas según la novela.**

**Sorpresa Hormonal.**

**By Yukio.**

Nezumi no paraba de pensar en la extraña forma que Sion lo observaba desde que llego a la ciudad, no podía dejar de lado esos pensamientos que de vez en cuando le quitaban el sueño, y menos aun el simple roce de su piel cuando compartían el almuerzo que llevaban, el jamás había sentido algo asi antes, no sabia que era, no era bueno reconociendo sentimientos u emociones propias, pero si la de los demás, excepto con Sion, ese chico siempre parecía estar en un nivel diferente de emociones que el resto, cosa que le provocaba dolores de cabeza para intentar saber que emoción o sentimiento Sion estaba sintiendo en un momento determinado, especialmente con el al lado. Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar demasiado sobre ese chico, tenia mejores cosas que hacer, estaba analizando unos documentos que le había entregado Rou sobre la ciudad, e intentaba idear un plan para destruirla, aun asi la imagen de Sion aparecía una y otra vez en su cabeza, miro por la ventana, estaba muy oscuro afuera, debía ser tarde, se levanto de su escritorio y se acerco a la ventana, abriéndola respiro hondo.

-Sion-Murmuro cerrando los ojos dejo que el aire frio lo despertara de su ensoñaciones despierto, un viento fuerte soplo y le golpeo el rostro con delicadeza, abrió los ojos, había una voz en el viento, una voz que parecía decir su nombre, no cualquier nombre, no ese nombre que le habían dado cuando tenía cinco, no ese nombre por el cual todos lo llamaban, el estaba escuchando su nombre real, el nombre que jamás creyó volver a escuchar, que había pensado se había perdido para siempre, miro alrededor, buscando el origen de la voz, pero no había nadie cerca.

-Estoy contigo….siempre he estado contigo…-Decía la voz, Nezumi dio un paso atrás y cerro la ventana, no entendía que ocurría, primero había sido ese extraño sueño antes de regresar a No.6, luego esa voz que le hablo en el salón el primer dia de clases cuando regreso a la ciudad, no entendía quien era, pero lo hacía sentir nostálgico, como cuando pensaba o recordaba algo sobre su antiguo hogar. Corrió las cortinas y se dirigió a la cama, sus tres ratones dormían allí, los levanto con cuidado y los dejo sobre una pequeña manta en el suelo a un lado del escritorio, acostándose se puso de costado y se quedo dormido. No durmió bien, sus sueños estaban plagados con los recuerdos de su tribu y el ultimo dia que estuvo con su familia, y el recuerdo de esa avispa o abeja que lo toco con su lanceta, no recordaba ese hecho, lo había borrado de su memoria y ahora aparecía en su sueño. Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente se sentía terrible, su cabeza palpitaba y se sentía cansado por no haber dormido bien, se ducho para eliminar sus molestias y cambiándose de ropa, se arreglo su cabello en su cola de caballo, no podía lucir cansado o enfermo, menos frente a Rou ya que conociéndolo lo llevaría directo al laboratorio a hacer mas análisis, suspiro lo único bueno que encontraba de ir a clases ese dia era que podía ver a Sion, se quedo mirando al espejo, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa y unas grandes ojeras que demostraba lo cansado que se sentía, se las cubrió con un poco de maquillaje que solía usar en sus actuaciones en No.4, mientras lo hacía no podía sacar de su cabeza ser que desde primera hora de la mañana estuviera pensando en ese chico, le debía mucho, lo había ayudado cuando lo habían lastimado esos matones el primer dia de clases y lo había intentando de proteger sin pedir nada a cambio. Bajando a desayunar Rou lo esperaba sosteniendo un maletín que no le había visto antes.

-Nezumi después de desayunar te debo colocar una inyección-Le informo sentándose frente al chico, este se sentó sin responder a lo que le había dicho, prefería no decir nada y aceptar las cosas al menos hasta que se viera liberado de ese hombre, suponía que era una nueva droga pero no quería saber nada para que serbia o que efectos podían causarle, pero como Rou no quería perderlo estaba seguro que no era nada malo, comenzó a desayunar en silencio ante la atenta mirada del hombre, cuando finalizo de desayunar sus cereales con leche el hombre ya estaba preparando una jeringa con un liquido verde brillante, Nezumi frunció el ceño, nunca le agradaban las inyecciones con líquidos con extraños colores, pero se mordió la lengua para no protestar cuando Rou le arremango la camiseta que llevaba y limpiando el área con un algodón impregnado en alcohol le inyecto el liquido en su brazo, al principio no sintió nada, pero a los pocos segundos una sensación quemante le recorrió el brazo hasta el pecho, con un gesto de dolor se llevo una mano al pecho y respiro hondo-Esa sensación no durara mucho rato, no te preocupes no es nada peligroso-Dijo Rou botando la jeringa en un tarro de metal-Me voy, nos vemos mas tarde y cualquier cosa me llamas-Con eso salió de la casa, Nezumi se sobo el brazo, odiaba tener que ser usado en los experimentos de ese hombre, pero tenía sus buenos motivos para no llevarle la contra, Rou le conseguía información valiosa para armar su plan en contra de la ciudad, solo por eso lo dejaba hacer eso con él. Cuando el dolor retrocedió se puso de pie, era temprano todavía, asi que saliendo con el bolso cruzado, se puso el casco de su moto, y subiendo en ella se dirigió al instituto.

Sion esperaba apoyado en el miro del instituto que Nezumi llegara, desde que se habían reunido de nuevo siempre lo esperaba, le agradaba sentir el aroma de ese chico junto a él, y más aun cuando Nezumi se apoyaba en él durante el receso para ver que almuerzo había llevado. Cuando vio aparecer la moto de Nezumi en la esquina su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que sentía que le explotaría en cualquier momento, al ver que estacionaba la moto y bajaba, sacándose el casco, noto como las muchachas que iban entrando al instituto se daban vuelta a mirarlo, sabía que no pasaba desapercibido con lo apuesto que era, el mismo se sentía confundido por lo que el mismo sentía hacia ese chico de ojos grises.

-Hola Nezumi-Saludo cuando el chico llego frente a él, este sonrió suavemente y le tomo del antebrazo atrayéndolo un poco hacia el-Ne…

-Cuidado cabeza hueca-Le dijo señalando atrás donde iba a pisar para andar, Sion volteo y se dio cuenta que había trozos de vidrios esparcidos cerca de sus pies, no lo había notado, pero en ese momento su atención se dirigió a la mano de Nezumi sobre su brazo, la cual la sentía a fuego vivo, se sonrojo. Nezumi noto el sonrojo y soltó el brazo del chico-¿Tienes fiebre?-Pregunto poniendo el dorso de su mano en la frente de Sion, pero este negó enérgicamente mientras no se movía del lugar-Estas más raro de lo usual, ¿Te sucede algo?-Inquirió ladeando un poco la cabeza a su lado derecho.

Sion esbozo una tímida sonrisa-No…no es nada-Mintió sin poder de ver los ojos de Nezumi que lo cautivaban enormemente.

-Oigan ustedes se van a quedar plantados allí o van a entrar al instituto, en pocos minutos tocaran el timbre-Interrumpió la voz de Safu desde la entrada del lugar, Nezumi la miro, por alguna razón esa chica no le agradaba, tenía una personalidad agresiva y autoritaria que detestaba.

-¿Y tu nos vas a obligar a entrar?-Mascullo Nezumi mirando a la muchacha con ojos inexpresivos, Safu dio un paso atrás, ese chico daba miedo, era como si estuviera rodeado de maldad y oscuridad y esos ojos como si pudiera ver mas allá de lo que se veía a simple vista.

-Yo…

-Está bien Safu, ya vamos a clases-Dijo Sion caminando al interior del instituto, Nezumi lo siguió pasando por el lado de Safu a quien la miro con molestia.

-Eres un fastidio ¿sabías eso?-Murmuro al pasar lo suficientemente alto para que el resto lo escuchara, Safu se volteo con rostro molesto pero Nezumi continuo andando ante la mirada de desesperación que le daba Sion, podía oír algunas risas de algunos chicos y chicas que oyeron lo que Nezumi le había dicho, ese muchacho jamás hacia caso a la autoridad de nadie ni siquiera de los profesores. Apretó los puños e hizo apurar a un grupo de estudiantes quienes se quedaron murmurando afuera del instituto.

Sion miro a Nezumi cuando entraron-No puedes hacer algo asi de nuevo, ella es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, solo estaba haciendo cumplir las normas del instituto-Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Me importa la nada misma las reglas de este lugar, nunca obedeceré normas o leyes de esta ciudad, y nadie me hará obedecerla y menos una cerebrito que se cree dueña del lugar-Mascullo mirando al chico-Ahora vamos que me fastidia que me digan cosas como las que acabas de decir y en este momento no quiero tener problemas contigo-Apresuro el paso con Sion siguiéndolo de cerca. Odiaba que le dijeran que tenía o no que hacer, al único que por el momento obedecía y solo hasta cierto punto era a Rou y eso solo porque le entregaba lo que necesitaba para destruir a No.6, algunas veces la pagaba caro tener que obedecerlo ya que terminaba completamente agotado y durmiendo por dos a tres días de corrido con algunas drogas que Rou le administraba. Miro a Sion, este se veía algo preocupado, Nezumi suspiro-Sion no te preocupes, el único que tendrá problemas seré yo al no cumplir con las reglas no tu-Dijo intuyendo que era eso lo que preocupaba al chico.

Sion se sonrojo-¿Cómo sabias que estaba pensando en eso?-Pregunto mirando a Nezumi con los ojos bien abiertos. Nezumi simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, para el Sion no era tan complicado de leer cuando de cosas sencillas se trataba, y en ese momento se sentía algo extraño al poder conocer a alguien como lo hacía con Sion, nunca se había imaginado que ese chico lo cambiaria tanto, pero no dejaría que el resto supiera del cambio que Sion estaba haciendo en el. Llegando al salón se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos y esperaron a que la clase comenzara, como Sion se sentaba en la primera banca de su fila y Nezumi casi al final no podían conversar durante la hora de clases y Nezumi terminaba aburriéndose por completo, nunca escribía nada ni prestaba atención a los profesores, además ya sabía todo lo que pasaban, Rou lo había hecho aprenderse toda la materia que podrían enseñarle y el ya sabía todo, por lo que se aburría mucho mas. Se recostó en el asiento y miro por la ventana, aun sentía algo de dolor donde Rou le había inyectado, pero al menos era más soportable que al principio, suspiro deseaba irse de allí, consideraba que era una pérdida de tiempo, mas aun cuando su único objetivo era destruir esa ciudad, aunque en ese momento aparte de destruir la ciudad también se encontraba Sion en su mente, Nezumi sacudió la cabeza, estaba actuando como un idiota, debía mantenerse firme en su camino de la venganza, ellos se lo merecían cuando ni siquiera habían tenido piedad de su gente y los quemaron y mataron tanto a mujeres, ancianos y niños. Usando su bolso como almohada sobre la mesa acomodo su cabeza y cerró los ojos, tenía mucho sueño, se sentía cansado como si hubiera hecho muchos ejercicios o corrido una maratón, después de todo había dormido muy poco y lo poco que durmió no fue del todo relajante con sus sueños plagados de malos momentos y horribles sensaciones, sin darse cuenta el sueño no tardo en llegar y se quedo dormido.

-Nezumi vamos despierta-Escuchaba la voz de Sion decirle a lo lejos, Nezumi se quejo pero no quería abrir los ojos-Vamos Nezumi, no puedes dormir durante todas las clases-Le volvió a decir Sion, el chico entreabrió los ojos, bostezando lo miro-¿Estás bien?

-Si no te preocupes-Murmuro mientras se estiraba-¿Cuánto dormí?-Pregunto viendo que la mañana estaba ya bastante avanzada.

Sion miro el reloj-Bueno, dormiste durante las cuatro primeras horas y ahora estamos en el descanso, aunque me quede contigo, el profesor me dijo que si no despertabas tendríamos que llevarte a la enfermería-Contesto sonriendo.

Nezumi chasqueo la lengua-No sé porque todos son tan exagerados en esta ciudad, no puedo dormir sin que piensen que algo malo sucede ¿verdad?

-Pero no es normal que no despiertes cuando se te llama, es por eso que el profesor pensó que algo malo te estaba pasando, además luces muy acalorado cuando estamos en mitad del invierno-Comento ahora con una notoria preocupación en el rostro y la voz.

-Estoy bien, no me pasa nada-Nezumi se seco el sudor de su rostro con la manga de su chaqueta, tenia calor, no podía negarlo, pero suponía que eran algunos efectos de lo que Rou le había dado esa mañana. Se levanto y mirando a Sion paso por su lado y se dirigió al exterior del salón, Sion lo siguió de cerca, se veía aun muy preocupado por él, no es que odiara que Sion se preocupara por él, era solo que no estaba acostumbrado a que se lo dijeran de una manera tan linda como lo hacía Sion, apretó los puños de nuevo lo estaba haciendo, estaba pensando sobre Sion de una manera no normal, lo cual lo incomodaba, jamás antes había tenido que pasar por eso, avanzaron mas hasta salir del edificio, Nezumi se detuvo, habían ido atrás del instituto, Sion lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido sin comprender porque habían ido allí-Bien, ahora quiero saber Sion ¿Qué sientes por mi?-Le pregunto de sorpresa al chico quien se sonrojo de inmediato, Nezumi no lo había planeado que lo diría de esa manera tan directa pero las palabras habían salido de su boca mucho antes de pensarlas.

-Yo…yo…-Las mejillas de Sion parecían dos ampolletas rojas encendidas, Nezumi sonrió no esperaba verlo tan sonrojado como lo estaba viendo en ese momento-No…no se…siento…muchas cosas…desde que te vi por primera vez-La voz de Sion fue tomando fuerza mientras seguía hablando, Nezumi se cruzo de brazos, no se había equivocado, Sion estaba sintiendo lo mismo que la gran mayoría sentía sobre el-Me sentí raro, no podía sacarte de mi cabeza…yo…

Nezumi ladeo la cabeza hacia la derecha-¿Te atreves a besarme?-Interrumpió preguntándole mientras se acercaba mas a él, Sion lo quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos. Nezumi sonrió aun mas-Estoy bromeando, pero será mejor que te busques a una chica que te guste no un chico como yo, además no tengo intención de…-Pero no pudo continuar Sion atrevidamente y sin que él se percatara había unido sus labios a los de Nezumi, este parpadeo algo confundido, jamás había esperando que hiciera eso, menos de una forma que no esperaba, lo que había dicho era una broma pero Sion se lo había tomado en serio, el beso era realmente suave, se notaba que jamás había besado antes. Cuando Sion se separo, lo quedo mirando con el rostro sonrojado pero se veía que estaba decidido, Nezumi dio un paso atrás, sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, se sentía extraño, parpadeo otras dos veces lentamente, se sentía como si se estuviera hundiendo en la tierra, como si un pozo de algo espeso lo estuviera tomando de sus piernas y llevando adentro, sus piernas se tambalearon, no sabía que estaba sucediendo solo por ese beso, por un simple y tonto beso, su cuerpo no le respondía, sus ojos se estaban cerrando, oía una canción, pero todo se estaba desvaneciendo a su alrededor, veía a Sion borrosamente frente a él, sus ojos se cerraron y se dejo arrastrar a la oscuridad que lo estaba buscando tan fervientemente. Sion se sorprendió cuando vio a Nezumi tambalearse y unos segundos después extendió sus brazos para atraparlo, Nezumi estaba inconsciente, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que había ocurrido con Nezumi, se arrodillo mientras sostenía a Nezumi, le coloco dos dedos debajo del oído para sentir el pulso del chico, su corazón latía lentamente en su pecho, le tomo la temperatura, también estaba normal, le levanto el parpado para comprobar la dilatación de la pupila pero no había problema, al menos a simple vista no tenía nada por lo que preocuparse aparte de la inconsciencia, tras unos cinco minutos de rodillas en esa parte del instituto, Nezumi comenzó a moverse, estaba despertando, Sion lo quedo mirando expectante mientras el chico abría las ojos sorprendido y parpadeando poso sus ojos en Sion.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Inquirió viendo como Nezumi se incorporaba sentándose y lo quedaba observando, al parecer ni el mismo comprendía que había ocurrido.

-Si fue solo una baja de azúcar nada mas-Mintió a toda prisa sacando un chocolate de su bolsillo se lo comió-Ahora estaré bien-Suspiro, aunque sentía su cabeza como si le hubiesen golpeado a palos, no comprendía a que se debía, era la primera vez que le ocurría algo asi, jamás se había desmayado antes, y esas sensaciones que había sentido, esa voz que cantaba y ese extraño dolor en su pecho, le preocupaba-Sera mejor volver-Dijo desviando la vista de los ojos de Sion quien lo miraba con una preocupación que le hacían sentir peor.

-Estuviste inconsciente por cinco minutos no es normal algo asi, no tenias nada extraño, por eso deberías mejor dirigirte a la enfermería para que te revisen, puede ser algo malo-Comento Sion poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole una mano como soporte por si volvía a desmayarse.

Nezumi suspiro de nuevo-Estoy bien, no fue nada-Paso por el lado de Sion y comenzó a caminar de regreso al instituto, no podía creer que después del tierno beso que Sion le había dado se hubiera desmayado sin haberle de vuelto el beso de una manera más pasional. 'Maldición lo único que hago es pensar en el, además el beso me gusto quería mas, pero…' Pensó sintiéndose algo molesto, no podía comprenderse a sí mismo y eso lo frustraba, además sabia que tendría que mencionar lo sucedido a Rou, al menos con algunos exámenes que le haría se sentiría mucho mejor, o al menos más seguro. 'Sion ahora no podre quitarme de la cabeza ese beso que me diste y no podre sacarte de mi cabeza cuando era eso lo que quería hacer' Se dijo mentalmente a si mismo mientras continuaba andando, inconscientemente se llevo unos dedos a sus labios, si no hubieran entrado al salón seguramente le hubiera devuelto el beso pero más profundo y sensual que jamás ha dado, sonrió sentía que se estaba volviendo loco o que algo en su cabeza no estaba funcionando como debía ese dia, se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos repasando una y otra vez el delicado beso que Sion le había dado, mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba recordar la canción que escucho cuando se desmayo.

_**Y aquí otro capítulo de "Blanco y negro, Venganza y Honor" Nezumi ahora un adolescente que está confundido y un Sion muy apasionado, el beso los confundió a ambos pero a uno más que al otro, el próximo capítulo se sentirá la confusión completa de los personajes. Gracias por leer y dejen Reviews, agradezco los comentarios y las personas que leen mis historias, me suben el ánimo montón. **_


	9. Verdades Y Mentiras

**Personajes, historia y ambiente de Asano Atsuko, el resto es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.**

**Historia AU.**

**Verdades y Mentiras**

**By Yukio**

Sion miro por la ventana de su salón de clases, se acordaba del dia en que le dijo a Nezumi que él había nacido con ese aspecto, le había mentido, ya que no quería que supiera la verdad sobre su apariencia, a él mismo le costó aceptarla, y no deseaba involucrarlo en cosas como esas, se había sentido mal en mentirle, pero cuando decidió decir la verdad, Nezumi se había marchado y no supo como ubicarlo, durante esos cuatro años se sintió mal por lo que había hecho al mentir, el mismo había querido salvar a Nezumi de ser un conejillo de indias, pero sabía que no lo había logrado, ya que el mismo cada mes desde que entro a la adolescencia tenia controles de salud con el Doctor Fennec, alguien quien había estado involucrado en todo ese accidente con esa avispa que lo pico, y que lo revisaba cada mes sin falta alguna pero ahora que tenia a Nezumi a su lado de nuevo no sabía si contarle que el mismo era sujeto de pruebas en el Moon Drop, pero después del beso que le dio no sabía qué hacer, se sentía dividido y no entendía ni podía comprender porque lo había hecho, las clases habían acabado y lo único que quería era irse, pero Nezumi necesitaba una explicación de lo sucedido, se lo debía, miro atrás el chico estaba poniéndose de pie, un poco mas palido de lo normal, además de lucir muy cansado, frunció el ceño, estaba seguro que le habían puesto algo, cuando se había desmayado se había percatado de un piquete de aguja en su brazo la cual estaba algo caliente al tacto y que se veía bastante reciente.

-Nezumi…eh…-Comenzó a decir Sion no muy seguro de que decir, el chico lo miro, esbozando una sonrisa como para darle confianza a Sion para que prosiguiera este lo hizo-Hay algo que debo decirte, es mejor dicho una corrección que debo hacer a algo que te dije tiempo atrás, sobre mi aspecto-Aclaro bajando la vista, se habían quedado solos en el salón-Yo no naci asi, una avispa me pico cuando era niño y el veneno me causo esto, era una avispa con la que experimentaron pero yo…-Levanto la vista hacia el chico, para su sorpresa Nezumi se veía muy palido, más de lo normal, con la frente surcada de sudor-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto olvidando por completo lo que estaba explicando sobre su aspecto.

El chico sonrió levemente-No es nada-Contesto con voz firme que señalaba que nada ocurría aunque su aspecto dijera lo contrario-¿Porque me mentiste esa vez?-Pregunto sin comprender a Sion completamente, este se sonrojo, no quería decirle en realidad sus motivos-Y mejor aun ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Esperaste cuatro años para decirme la verdad, y aun asi tu…-Nezumi guardo silencio, en realidad no se sentía bien, desde esa inyección que Rou le había puesto que sentía su cuerpo extraño.

-Nezumi me tienes preocupado, no te ves muy bien, y no quiero que te ocurra nada malo cuando se que andas en moto-Sion se notaba y veía muy preocupado, Nezumi desvió la mirada.

-Responde a lo que te pregunte, no te distraigas con nimiedades, ya te dije que estoy bien-Mascullo molesto Nezumi, no se sentía bien, y odiaba que no fueran directo al punto cuando se sentía asi, le hacía perder la poca paciencia que tenia.

Sion se mordió el labio inferior, había logrado que Nezumi se enojara-Lo…lo siento-Se disculpo apresuradamente-Pero lo que sucede es que no quería que supieras que no soy normal, y que desde que entre a la adolescencia he estado convirtiéndome en alguien en quien hacen exámenes para verificar como me encuentro, ahora soy alguien distinto en realidad siempre lo he sido, pero ahora no soy como antes, ahora soy mucho mas diferente de lo que era cuando nos conocimos cuatro años atrás, desde ese dia cuando mi aspecto cambio lo supe, por eso no te dije nada, porque no se que pasara conmigo, mi propio cuerpo en un caos, algo que no se puede controlar algo que me asusta y no quería dañarte o preocuparte diciéndote esto cuando tu estas pasando por algo parecido en tu casa, se que aun te usan en experimentos, lo sé no puedes ocultarlo, sigues siendo usado por Rou como su rata del laboratorio, por eso ahora te digo la verdad-El chico tomo aire, se había pasado lo sabía, no había sido su intención pero sabía que lo había hecho-Lo siento…yo…

-Sion no digas mas, nos vemos mañana-Nezumi tomo su casco de la moto y se dirigió a la salida, pero Sion lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo, y para molestia de él le tomo justo donde le habían inyectado cosa que le dolió un poco-Me tengo que ir Sion, por favor no lo hagas más complicado, solo déjame solo por ahora, mañana hablaremos-Dijo en voz baja mirando al chico a los ojos, Sion lo soltó, Nezumi lo quedo mirando unos segundos más, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Sion y acaricio el cabello de este, estaba suave como se lo había imaginado. Subió a su moto mientras se ponía el casco y encendiendo el motor se alejo del Instituto, sentía la mirada de Sion fija en el, pero prefirió fingir no notarlo para no hacerlo sentir peor. Se comenzó a alejar del instituto a una velocidad media, debía llegar pronto a la casa ya que sabía que Rou lo estaba esperando, minutos antes de salir le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que se diera prisa ya que era hora de otra inyección, además de que había encontrado información sobre el Moon Drop y la correccional que le ayudarían a planear algo más firme para sus planes, suspiro no era que le molestara lo que hacía con él, lo que le molestaba era que otros se dieran cuenta y de entre esos otros se encontraba solamente Sion. Pero lo que le había dicho sobre esa avispa que lo pico se acordó del encuentro que tuvo cuando niño con la diosa del bosque, ella…escucho unos bocinazos, se dio cuenta que había atravesado la calle con luz roja, menos mal que no choco con nada, su cabeza le dolía, no se sentía muy bien, además de ese desmayo que había tenido sentía que algo iba mal en los experimentos que le hacia Rou, tendría que hablar con él sobre eso. Cuando llego a la casa, dejo estacionado su moto en el garaje y se dirigió a la entrada, como esperaba Rou estaba allí. Ya tenía todo preparado para inyectarlo, cosa que si hacia memoria no recordaba haber oído decir de Rou.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Rou notando algo palido al chico, este asintió-Bien, primero lo primero debes comer la cena antes de inyectarte, mañana te daré otra dosis y en la noche también, es un tratamiento que dura tres días-Explico mientras Nezumi dejaba el bolso en la mesa y se sentaba a cenar, era una sopa preparada fuera, lo notaba por el sabor, la comió sin protestar, necesitaba ver la información que le había conseguido Rou. Luego de cenar, se puso de pie, Rou lo miro con la inyección ya lista para ponérsela, antes de que dijera algo Nezumi se arremango la camiseta y le tendió el brazo, el hombre sonrió, le agradaba tener al chico en la palma de su mano, después de todo, ni siquiera era capaz de darse cuenta que las inyecciones que le estaba dando tenía que ver con unas drogas usadas para crear otra modificación mas a los genes de Nezumi, necesitaba ser cambiado a la fuerza debido a que era necesario para lo que luego le haría, había planeado eso durante años, y con esas seis inyecciones que le daría seguiría otras por al menos tres meses, hasta que se vieran los resultados a simple vista, cuando eso sucediera procedería con la parte tres de su plan, no iba a esperar que Nezumi cumpliera la mayoría de edad para perder los descubrimientos y avances que había logrado con él, antes de que eso pasara obtendría lo que quería de ese chico y lo mejor era que no se había dado cuenta de nada, mejor escenario no podía pedir. Tras inyectarle, lo miro-Ven al laboratorio, te noto un mal semblante, te revisare para ver que todo ande bien-Tomo la jeringa vacía y entrando al laboratorio lo elimino en un basurero de desecho de jeringas y agujas usadas-Recuéstate mientras te sacas la camiseta dime ¿Te sientes raro? ¿Te paso algo en el instituto? Recuerda que debes avisarme de cualquier anormalidad que te ocurra cuando no estás a mi vista-Dijo seriamente el hombre, Nezumi suspiro, era ahora o nunca.

Sion miro a un hombre de cabellos oscuros, ojos negros, piel no muy blanca pero surcada con arrugas, no parecía tener más de cuarenta años, de contextura delgada, observaba una carpeta con el nombre de Sion en esta.

-Tus últimos exámenes salieron un poco alterados al nivel celular, creo que será mejor hacer un cultivo de celulas de tu medula, por lo que te deberás quedar unas horas aquí, si quieres llama a tu mamá para que esta al tanto, pero antes debes firmas esta autorización para continuar con el procedimiento-Pidió poniéndose de pie le entrego unos papeles con un lápiz, por mientras Sion firmaba el hombre tomo su teléfono y comenzó a marcar-Preparen la sala de toma de muestra, para un cultivo de celulas de la medula en una hora y media más-Ordeno Fennec, volviendo a ver a Sion sonrió-No te preocupes, te sedaremos para que no te duela, ya que es un procedimiento doloroso haremos eso por ti, te recomiendo que mañana no vayas al instituto, te sentirás mal por lo menos unos tres días, te recetare unos analgésicos y hare un certificado para que presentes allí-Sion bajo la vista, se suponía que mañana hablaría con Nezumi, pero al parecer no podría, odiaba todas esas pruebas, ahora comprendía a Nezumi como debe sentirse ser un ratón de laboratorio que hacen montones de pruebas para saber cómo funciona. Para sorpresa de Sion una enfermera con una silla de ruedas apareció en la consulta y le pidió que se sentara, una vez listo lo llevaron a una sala con una camilla que parecía ser quirúrgica, e instrumentos médicos sobre una mesa blanca al lado. Le pasaron una camisa de hospital y lo dejaron solo para que se cambiara, se sentía muy nervioso era la primera vez que le harían algo como eso, cuando se cambio la enfermera volvió a entrar pero esta vez acompañada por el doctor y otras tres personas más, Sion se recostó boca abajo en la camilla la cual tenía un agujero en la cabecera, apoyándose en ella, sintió que le inyectaban algo en el brazo donde le habían puesto un suero y a los pocos segundos no se entero de nada más.

Nezumi se encontraba acostado en su habitación sintiéndose muy mal, lo que sea que esa droga que le estaba poniendo Rou tuviera lo hacían sentir enfermo, se puso de costado, quería ver la información pero se sentía muy débil para moverse, cerro un momento los ojos, no creía que iría a clases al otro dia, todo dependía de cómo se sintiera en la mañana, pero considerando que tendría otra inyección con la misma sustancia, no creía que fuera capaz de salir, respiro profundamente, sentía nauseas, esperando no vomitar, se incorporo un poco quería llamar a Sion, pero ese simple movimiento basto para dejarlo mareado y acostado de lado sujetándose la cabeza, podía oír la misma voz de mujer en su cabeza, sonando a cada segundo más fuerte, gimió un poco intentando controlar el dolor, pero era demasiado, entreabrió los ojos, veía borroso, escucho pasos en su habitación y el rostro de Rou apareció frente a él, pero no tenía la suficiente energía para hablar, le dolía todo, su visión se fue obscureciendo hasta que todo se desvaneció.

-¿Qué pasa Nezumi?-Pregunto preocupado, no había esperado una reacción asi en el chico, no cuando ni siquiera llevaban la mitad del tratamiento, Nezumi no respondió, sus ojos se estaban cerrando y cuando se dio cuenta se había desmayado de nuevo, Rou le tomo el pulso estaba algo acelerado, y su temperatura estaba algo elevada, tomo su teléfono y llamo a su ayudante del laboratorio, trasladaría a Nezumi al hospital a la misma área donde lo había llevado antes cuatro años atrás, necesitaba mantenerlo monitoreado, no deseaba que nada malo le sucediera a ese maravilloso ser que poseía.

Sion abrió los ojos, estaba acostado en una cama del hospital, parecía que todo había salido bien, intento moverse pero no pudo ir muy lejos, un dolor comenzaba a extenderse en el, supuso que la anestesia estaba perdiendo su efecto, pero no duro mucho la agonía que comenzaba a sentir ya que una enfermera apareció y le inyecto unos calmantes lo cual le alivio bastante. Escucho unas ruedas fuera en el pasillo, la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta por lo que pudo apreciar como pasaba una camilla fuera de su habitación con…_'No es posible_' Pensó Sion sin poder despegar los ojos de a quien veía en la camilla, nada más y nada menos que Nezumi quien se veía bastante mal, llevaba una mascarilla de oxigeno y unos monitores cardiacos, sabía que algo malo le estaba pasando, el desmayo que había tenido esa dia no había sido normal. Preocupado siguió la camilla hasta que desapareció de su vista, la enfermera miro a Sion.

-¿Dónde llevan a ese chico?-Pregunto sin perder tiempo, necesitaba saberlo.

La enfermera se asomo por el pasillo-¡Ah! Ese chico. No sé, no es paciente del doctor Fennec, el parece ser paciente del doctor Rou…

Sion intento levantarse pero la enfermera lo detuvo-Déjeme, necesito ir a ver a mi amigo-Musito sintiéndose de pronto débil, se desplomo en la cama jadeando, cerró los ojos un momento la habitación daba vueltas.

-Descansa mañana el doctor te daré el alta, por ahora debes reposar, el dolor irá disminuyendo hasta desaparecer por completo en unos dos días más-Indico mientras el chico se quedaba dormido.

Rou leyó unos documentos con los resultados de los exámenes realizados a Nezumi para saber el por qué de su condición, al lado suyo Fennec revisaba los que le correspondía a Sion. El primero suspiro, no era bueno lo que estaba leyendo, mostraba un cambio grave a nivel celular que ocasionaba que los órganos principales funcionaran de manera irregular, lo que ocasiono que Nezumi terminara como estaba, pero no tenía que ver con la nueva droga, al parecer la droga anterior había comenzado a provocar eso y había llegado el momento de que se mostrara los resultados en el chico o tal vez era otra cosa que no conocía, después de todo con Nezumi nunca se sabía.

-No entiendo como este chico puede solo tener unos cambios minimos a nivel celular considerando que estuvo expuesto directamente a un veneno mortal para cualquier ser humano, supongo que no fue una picadura profunda y el veneno no entro completamente en el, pero aun no termino con el-Fennec susurraba dejando a un lado los documentos, miro a Rou-Parece que el tuyo no tuvo tanta buena suerte como el mío ¿no?

Rou negó suavemente-No, pero no es como el tuyo, el mío es distinto en todas las formas-Sin soltar los documentos dejo la sala, Fennec había ansiado poner sus manos encima de esos resultados que había visto Rou leía concentradamente, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de tener otro conejillo de indias en su poder.

**Bien la historia se complica un poco más, no se crean que Sion la tenga fácil, a él se le van a venir unos problemas con su médico Fennec, no diré más. Así que esperen el próximo capítulo que saldrá en una semana más. Gracias por leer y dejen Reviews. Eso es todo. Gracias a todos quienes me apoyan en esta historia. Nos leemos en unos días más.**


	10. Inquietudes

**Personajes, historia y ambiente de Asano Atsuko, el resto es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.**

**Historia AU.**

**Inquietudes**

**By Yukio**

Nezumi entreabrió los ojos, escuchaba que lo llamaban con insistencia a la distancia, se sentía realmente cansado y adolorido, respiro hondo, su vista estaba cubierta de una bruma que no le permitía ver mas allá que sus pestañas, sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, no entendía que le había pasado, ni donde se encontraba, ni siquiera podía reconocer la voz que lo llamaba. Sion miro a Nezumi expectante, se había escapado de su habitación para ir a verlo, no le fue difícil ubicarlo ya que solo dos habitaciones estaban ocupadas en ese piso, pero se estaba comenzando a preocupar, el chico de ojos grises no respondía y se veía bastante mal. Aunque debía reconocer que el mismo estaba sintiéndose muy raro, no sabía realmente que le habían hecho pero por lo que sabía no debía sentirse asi si le habían hecho un análisis de la medula, continuo mirando a Nezumi, esperaba que abriera los ojos o diera alguna señal de que lo oía, pero el chico no hacía nada, aun tenía una máscara de oxigeno sobre su boca y nariz, además de estar monitoreado con robot de soporte vital cosa que le preocupo, tenía un suero conectado a su brazo derecho y dos en el izquierdo con líquidos de extraños colores.

Suspiro no sabía cómo ayudar a Nezumi, sintiendo una extraña presión en el pecho regreso a su habitación, en unas horas más le darían el alta, su mamá ya estaba al tanto y le había llevado ropa limpia para que se cambiara, pero en ese momento sentía que la presión de su pecho empeoraba y comenzaba a costarle respirar, se llevo una mano al pecho, su ritmo cardiaco estaba bajando, Sion se recostó en la cama mientras su respiración se le hacía cada vez más complicada, vio al doctor Fennec entrar a la habitación no podía ver bien pero creía haber visto una sonrisa sádica en el rostro del doctor, este le subió la manga de su pijama y le inyecto algo en el brazo, lo último que supo era que varias personas entraban al lugar y luego todo se volvió negro.

Rou miro a Nezumi, el chico estaba despertando tras tres días de haber dormido de corrido, y solo doce horas de haber sufrido una recaída en su condición que le causo un paro respiratorio, aunque se estaba mejorando de su condición muy lentamente le costaría bastante sanar por completo, la droga había causado estragos dentro de su cuerpo, especialmente en sus órganos principales, por lo que al menos tardaría varias semanas en recuperarse, ahora estaba el problema de que Nezumi se diera cuenta que mientras había estado inconsciente por ese tiempo había estado recibiendo la inyección de la droga nueva a pesar de eso, no pensaba en abandonar tan grande experimento solo por eso, si estaba lo suficientemente sano y con eso se refería a que si estaba respirando y su corazón aun latía le bastaba para continuar con sus planes, cuando Nezumi finalmente entreabrió sus ojos, se sentía muy confundido y aturdido, veía algo borroso pero reconoció a Rou quien con una sonrisa se acerco a su campo.

-Bueno hasta que al fin despiertas-Le saludo revisando los monitores alrededor del chico, Nezumi lo miro lentamente, aun lo veía bastante aturdido por la gran cantidad de medicamentos que comenzara a recuperarse. El chico intento moverse pero su cuerpo estaba pesado, tenía una máscara de oxigeno sobre su boca y nariz-No te preocupes, te sentirás mejor en unos días más, solo necesitas descansar y pasar unos días más en esta habitación-Dijo el hombre sacando una jeringa nueva de su bolsillo junto a un frasco con un liquido, Nezumi miro sus manos con el ceño fruncido, no entendía que ocurría, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

-¿Qué…me hiciste?-Pregunto con voz lenta y débil el chico, Rou no respondió, simplemente acerco la aguja al suero que estaba conectado a él y le inyecto el liquido de la jeringa, Nezumi intento sacarse el suero antes de que el liquido entrara en su cuerpo, pero con lo débil que estaba no alcanzo a hacer nada, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, realmente se sentía muy débil, todo se oscureció y se quedo dormido. Rou lo observo un poco, aun le faltaba someterlo a una prueba más antes de dejarlo despertar por completo, lo único que necesitaba ver era si no había quedado con algún daño cerebral luego de lo ocurrido unas horas atrás. Cuando volvió a despertar Nezumi se sentía un poco mas alerta, se sentó en la cama retirándose la mascarilla de oxigeno y los electrodos puestos en su torso y cuello, sintiendo unas punzadas en sus brazos los miro, tenia conectado unos sueros a ellos, se los saco sin darle más importancia y miro alrededor, la habitación no la reconocía, no sabía ni siquiera donde se encontraba, cosa que le molesto mucho, sentía que había dormido demasiado, se levanto de la cama y poniéndose de pie se tambaleo su cuerpo estaba muy débil, no recordaba que le había ocurrido, pero decidió salir de la habitación para averiguar mejor donde estaba, en el pasillo no se encontraba nadie, cosa que le llamo la atención cuando avanzo un poco se encontró con una habitación con unas ropas sobre la cama, lo extraño era que la ropa se parecía a la que solía usar Sion, recordaba que entre sueños había oído su voz pero no había podido responder, se acerco a la cama para observar mejor la ropa, para su sorpresa esta tenía el nombre de Sion escrito en la etiqueta, acerco su mano a ella pero con lo débil que estaba se tambaleo y cayó de rodillas, su cabeza le daba vueltas, y le dolía el pecho, respiro agitado-Si-on…que…-Pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta le costaba respirar, escucho pasos y un hombre con la bata blanca de doctor se puso a su lado.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-Pregunto el doctor a Nezumi, este no respondió luchando por seguir respirando-Me llamo Fennec, ven te acompaño-Dijo ayudándolo a levantarse, Nezumi no dijo nada, no comprendía que le ocurría, jamás se había sentido asi, el chico miro la ropa de Sion, quería preguntarle sobre eso, pero no podía hablar. Lo saco al pasillo y lo llevo lentamente a otra sala que no era donde había despertado, lo hizo sentar en una silla y le arremango el pijama, Nezumi no podía oponer resistencia con lo débil que se sentía, el hombre saco una aguja y la introdujo en su brazo izquierdo justo en la vena y comenzó a sacar una muestra de su sangre, cuando acabo miro la jeringa con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro. Nezumi intento levantarse pero cayó de regreso al asiento, no podía creer lo débil que estaba y lo inútil que se sentía, el doctor lo quedo mirando, le levanto el rostro y le miro los ojos-Ya veo porque Rou te mantiene tan escondido, ahora sabré que es lo que oculta de ti precioso futuro ratoncito-Dijo Fennec buscando otra jeringa con algún sedante en un mueble, Nezumi sentía que el sueño lo estaba venciendo hasta que escucho que alguien se acercaba.

-Oye Fennec ¿Qué crees que haces con mi paciente?-Nezumi escucho la voz de Rou desde el otro lado de la sala, el chico levanto un poco la vista el hombre se acercaba a paso rápido hacia él-No deberías de haber salido de la habitación, aun no te recuperas del todo, ven te ayudo-Miro a Fennec con cautela, él sabía cómo era ese hombre, solo le interesaba experimentar con las personas de la peor manera, ya había visto varias muestras defectuosas en los pisos superiores del edificio donde él tenía su laboratorio, miro la manga del pijama de Nezumi arremangada y un pequeño punto en el brazo-¿Sacaste alguna muestra de sangre de él?-Pregunto sintiendo que sus planes podían peligrar si había sido asi.

Fennec sonrió-Como crees, solo le iba a dar un pequeño anestésico, ya que parece que tiene dolor-Mintió el hombre-No sabía que era tu paciente, asi que es él quien entro de urgencia el otro dia, ya veo muy interesante-Los ojos de Fennec se fijaron en Nezumi quien se estaba poniendo de de pie gracias a que Rou quien lo tenía sujeto de la cintura.

-Es mi hijo no es cualquier paciente-Dijo Rou dándole la espalda llevo de regreso a Nezumi a la habitación, miro al chico realmente estaba palido, y se veía muy débil, después de todo había atravesado por un proceso muy complicado hacia casi doce horas atrás, suspiro, y acostándolo en la cama le volvió a colocar las cosas que indicaban sus signos vitales, ahora tocaba el ultimo procedimiento y lo necesitaba dormido, asi que cuando lo acostó mientras Nezumi permanecía semi consciente le inyecto un sedante, esperando a que hiciera efecto lo llevo a su laboratorio.

Nezumi abrió los ojos, se encontraba en el bosque frente al mismo árbol donde había sido tocado por esa avispa gigante cuando niño, miro alrededor, podía oler el aire con el aroma de tierra húmeda y vegetación, adoraba ese olor, las flores, la madera húmeda, esbozo una sonrisa, si le fuera posible le encantaría quedarse allí, escucho una voz, lo estaba llamando por su nombre, el mismo nombre que usaba cuando vivía allí, pudo reconocer la voz como la misma que le hablaba en sueños, o mientras cantaba. Una luz lo cegó, miro el cielo, la figura de la avispa apareció ante él.

-Pequeño, debes cantar para liberarme, por favor sácame de donde estoy, asi podremos destruir esa ciudad que destruyo tu vida y mi bosque, ellos que lo único que quieren es poder, debes luchar, y oponerte a lo que te están haciendo, antes de que ya no seas capaz de levantarte para hacerlo…

Nezumi la miro, él no sabía que decir, no era que no pudiera oponerse, pero luego de lo que había hecho cuatro años atrás no podía simplemente decirle a Rou que lo dejara en paz, el lo había salvado de ser llevado a la correccional y de que lo tomaran y encerraran para experimentar con él, aunque no era que Rou no lo hiciera, al menos el lo ayudaba con sus planes para destruir la ciudad, desvió la mirada-Yo…no sé porque te preocupas por mí, no te conozco, no sé qué o quién eres, jamás he oído de ti-Comenzó a decir Nezumi, era cierto la gran mayoría de recuerdos que había tenido de su pueblo se encontraba borroso a excepción del fuego con el que a menudo soñaba y las cicatrices en su espalda le recordaban la tragedia que había experimentado siendo solo un niño. Dio unos pasos atrás-Deja que me vaya de aquí, yo no quiero nada contigo-Le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse.

Fennec tomo los resultados de los exámenes a la sangre del paciente de Rou, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, los rasgos genéticos mostrados era iguales o tal vez mejor de los que ellos tenían sobre la gente del bosque, no podía creer que había habido un sobreviviente a eso y que mas encima lo tenía Rou, sabía que Rou también experimentaba con humanos pero a un nivel más bajo y menos dañino, el mismo encontraba que no era útil ese tipo de investigación y experimentación ya que si no se intenta experimentar al máximo o ver cuánto puede resistir el espécimen no valía la pena, quería poner sus manos en ese chico, pero antes debía acabar con su espécimen de cabellos blancos ya que aun se encontraba en la etapa uno de su experimento, ya había hecho el primer procedimiento en el, pero no podía matarlo o dejarlo con secuelas ya que era un miembro de la elite de la ciudad y como tal era protegido por el gobierno. Sonrió, no le importaba, los altos mandos no se enterarían de lo que le estaba haciendo y lo que le comenzara a suceder después ya que eso solo pasaría como una enfermedad rara o nueva, después de todo lo que le había sucedido cuando lo pico la avispa era un milagro, nadie antes había sobrevivido a eso, por eso mismo no sospecharían de él.

Vio pasar a Rou por el pasillo llevando la camilla donde iba ese chico de cabellos largos, al parecer lo había sometido a algún procedimiento, necesitaba averiguar qué estaba haciendo Rou con él, para poder introducir sus drogas sin que Rou se diera cuenta, para eso necesitaba ser prudente y no llamar la atención. Se dio la vuelta, llevando consigo los resultados de la sangre de ese precioso futuro espécimen, primero debía devolver a Sion a su habitación y darle el alta cuando despertase, miro a la enfermera que lo estaba atendiendo en ese momento.

-Llévalo a su habitación, avísame cuando despierte para ver que no haya quedado con secuelas por lo realizado-Le pidió a la mujer quien asintió y tomando la camilla por detrás comenzó a mover al chico quien estaba inconsciente y con una marcas que ya desaparecían de sus brazos y un lado de la cabeza.

Sion abrió los ojos, se sentía algo mareado, no recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pestaño estaba en la habitación del hospital, frunció el ceño, no se suponía que le darían el alta, se incorporo, sintió un malestar en su cabeza, detrás de su ojo izquierdo, pero desapareció casi inmediatamente cuando lo sintió, el doctor Fennec apareció en la habitación, llevaba una carpeta bajo su brazo.

-Bien, me alegro de que despertaras, sufriste una pequeña hemorragia en tu cerebro pero lo atendimos de inmediato, tuvimos que hablar con tu madre para que te quedaras otros días mientras te recuperaras, llevas casi cuatro días aquí, pero ahora que estas despierto puedo darte el alta, dime ¿te sientes mal, te duele algo?

-No doctor, me siento bien y con ganas de irme a casa, no me agradan mucho los hospitales-Comento Sion mirando al doctor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Fennec sonrió, al parecer ese chico no sospechaba nada, eso era mejor para él-Bien, iré a firmar tu alta, pero deberás tomar unas pastillas que impedirán que sufras de otro problema como el que tuviste-Dijo revisando el pulso y la dilatación de la pupila-Todo normal, no tardo-Salió de la habitación mientras la enfermera le retiraba un suero de su brazo. Sion abrió los ojos, recordaba que Nezumi estaba allí, aunque si habían pasado cuatro días, ahora no podía asegurar que Nezumi continuara el hospital, miro a la enfermera.

-Disculpe, usted no sabe si hay algún otro chico en este mismo piso, como de mi edad-Hablo mientras sentía que necesitaba ver a Nezumi, era como si no lo hubieses visto en años, quería hablar con él, sentir su aroma, oír su voz, su ironía, sentir su calor, sentirlo cerca de él.

La enfermera asintió-Si, es el paciente del doctor Rou, lo trajeron de urgencia hace unos días atrás, por lo que se aun esta grave, pero siendo su doctor Rou, se mejorara luego-Contesto pasándole la ropa a Sion-Puedes cambiarte por mientras, el doctor Fennec no tardara mucho-Agrego saliendo de la habitación.

Rou miro a Nezumi, ahora solo debía esperar a que Nezumi despertara para comprobar que todo estaba bien, aunque por lo débil de sus signos vitales tomaría un poco de tiempo que el chico se recuperara, suspiro, en el futuro debía tener más cuidado con lo que le inyectara a Nezumi, el problema era que con la diferencia genética del chico, no sabía qué cosas podían hacerle mal. Pero aproximándose a la cama, acaricio el cabello del chico, no importaba lo que costara, siempre que lo tuviera podría conseguir grandes cosas, contando con unas instalaciones con la última tecnología en medicina, podría reparar a Nezumi cuantas veces fuera, no dejaría su investigación ni la experimentación de lado por cosas como esas.

**Ahora las cosas se van oscureciendo en la vida de ambos chicos, dos científicos con fines distintos, y dos chicos sin saber que le están haciendo, gracias por leer, la historia se irá complicando cada vez mas. Dejen Reviews y si encuentran alguna falta de redacción me lo dicen que lo arreglo. Dejen Reviews y nos vemos el próximo domingo.**


	11. Tempestad

**Personajes, historia y ambiente de Asano Atsuko, el resto es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.**

**Historia AU.**

**Tempestad**

**By Yukio**

Sion salió de la habitación con una prescripción médica en sus manos, el doctor Fennec le había recetado unos remedios que debía tomar cada mañana antes del desayuno por al menos medio año, le había dicho que su salud estaba algo complicada por lo que debía ir dos veces cada semana a que le inyectara una nueva droga que mejoraría su condición, Sion bajo la vista, no deseaba ser una molestia para nadie, pero considerando la suerte que había tenido al no morir cuando lo pico la avispa, era mejor seguir el consejo de su médico y asistir cuando le pidiera. Suspiro, ahora era hora de ver a quien realmente le preocupaba, las palabras de la enfermera sobre la condición de salud de Nezumi le había preocupado, no podía ser que entrara grave al hospital, posiblemente el desmayo que había tenido ese dia había sido más grave de lo que había pensado, camino hacia la habitación donde se veía una leve luz, abriendo la puerta, entro, lo primero que noto fue la venda que cubría la cabeza de Nezumi, eso no recordaba que la tenía cuando lo vio anteriormente, se acerco a la cama, su amigo aun estaba conectado a varios monitores y lucia mas palido de lo normal, su rostro quedo surcado por la preocupación, jamás había visto a alguien en el estado que lucia Nezumi. Sentándose al lado del chico, en la orilla de la cama, le tomo con cuidado la mano que tenia conectado varias agujas con los sueros que le estaban administrando. El chico se removió en la cama, parecía que notaba la presencia de Sion a su lado.

-¿Nezumi?-Pregunto mirando el rostro palido del chico, las pestañas de Nezumi revolotearon levemente, sus parpados comenzaron a abrirse y los ojos grises cansados lo miraron.

-¿Sion…?-Comenzó a decir Nezumi con voz débil, sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo y volvieron a abrirse unos segundos después, tras haber respirado profundamente.

Sion lo miro, Nezumi realmente lucia muy cansado, como nunca lo había visto-¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto cuando el chico se llevo una mano a su pecho con un gesto de dolor.

Nezumi parpadeo lentamente-Como la mierda-Contesto observando alrededor-¿Dónde estabas? Fui a tu…habitación…no estabas…-Murmuro mientras intentaba reunir la suficiente energía para levantarse, o al menos sentarse.

-No sé realmente, mi salud tampoco es la mejor, me sometieron a un procedimiento hace unos días atrás y al parecer hubieron unas complicaciones, pero me dieron el alta hace poco-Respondió sin poder evitar mirar las marcas en el cuerpo del chico-Deberías volver a dormir, no luces muy bien…

La puerta se abrió y Rou entro a la habitación con rostro serio, al ver a Sion frunció el ceño, sabía que era el paciente de Fennec por lo que no le sorprendió verlo allí, pero la manera en que lo quedo mirando si le llamo la atención-Bien Sion, veo que te recuperaste, me alegro mucho, pero te pido que dejes descansar a Nezumi, necesita mucho descanso y no debe agitarse o moverse demasiado-Comento revisando los monitores de Nezumi, podía ver que sus signos vitales aun eran débiles, pero que estuviera despierto, o al menos consciente le indicaba que no quedo con secuelas de la operación realizada al cerebro, eso para él era un alivio, no le seria de mucha utilidad si hubiese quedado con secuelas.

-Lo siento, ahora me voy-Se puso de pie mientras veía que Nezumi volvía a cerrar los ojos, su cabeza se ladeo a un costado, al parecer le había agotado todo eso. El chico miro a Rou-¿Qué le sucedió a Nezumi?-Inquirió intentando no sonar molesto.

-Unas complicaciones en sus órganos principales, asi que por lo menos durante unas dos o tres semanas no asistirá al instituto hasta que se recupere como es debido-Dijo con seriedad y algo de frialdad en la voz el hombre mientras sacaba una jeringa de un bolsillo con un liquido trasparente en ella y la inyectaba en la solución salina de Nezumi. Sion sin dejar de mirar al hombre comenzó a salir de la habitación.

Sion apretó los puños-¿Cuánto tiempo estará en el hospital? ¿Puedo visitarlo?-El chico al menos quería estar al tanto de la salud de Nezumi costara lo que costara, asi por lo menos tendría una manera de verificar la condición verdadera de su amigo.

Rou se quedo pensando unos segundos antes de responder-Supongo que otra semana más, todo depende de cómo reaccione al tratamiento que se le está dando, y…bueno puedes venir a verlo pero con un horario, por ahora Nezumi tiene que descansar, su cuerpo aun está muy débil y como dije tardara en sanar-El hombre esbozo una leve sonrisa que desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Sion frunció el ceño, tenía un presentimiento que Rou era el principal culpable de que Nezumi luciera como estaba, tenía que ver con esa marca de aguja que vio el dia en que Nezumi se desmayo en el patio del instituto, sabía que era asi, por lo mismo necesitaba que Nezumi se recuperara rápido para mantenerlo alejado de Rou, había pensado que tras cuatro años fuera de la ciudad todo cambiaria en la vida del chico de ojos grises, que no volvería a ser víctima de experimentos, pero al parecer se equivoco completamente, y ahora el mismo se sentía como un conejillo de indias al tener que someterse a tratamientos y procedimientos cuando su salud se complicaba, suspiro, debía avanzar lentamente para ayudar a Nezumi y ayudarse a sí mismo, tenía un pequeño presentimiento que lo estaban usando para algo mas, pero mientras no tuviera pruebas no podía alejarse de ir a ver al doctor Fennec dado que su madre lo obligaría y guardias del hospital lo irían a buscar como ya lo habían hecho dos años antes cuando había decidido dejar de asistir, ese dia había pasado una gran vergüenza ya que habían entrado al mismo salón de clases para llevarlo al hospital, desde ese dia decidió que obedecería, hasta que pudiera obtener las pruebas a su favor para dejar de asistir, de cierta forma creía que entendía como Nezumi debía sentirse al verse obligado a someterse a las mismas cosas con Rou, por eso mismo quería encontrar una forma de ayudarse y escapar de todo eso.

Sion se encontraba en su habitación con un dolor de cabeza terrible, le dolía hasta el abrir los ojos, su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, y sentía su cuerpo ardiendo, no sabía que le sucedía, aunque todo eso lo había comenzado a sentir desde que comenzó a tomar las pastillas que el doctor Fennec le había recetado, y eso que llevaba solo un dia y ya sentía todos esos síntomas, pensó en Nezumi, ese dia lo había ido a ver y lo encontró dormido, o posiblemente sedado, aunque no pudo averiguar mucho cuando leyó el historial médico del chico ya que cuando iba a revisar los resultados de sus exámenes incluidos en el historial Rou había aparecido y no pudo seguir investigando. Su mamá entro a su habitación con unos paños fríos y se los coloco en la cabeza y la nuca.

-Corazón si sigues asi o empeoras, tendrás que ir a hablar con el doctor para ver si te cambia la receta, no puedes andar asi todo el dia-Karan le dijo con un notorio tono de preocupación, miro a alguien detrás de ella-A propósito, Safu vino a visitarte-Se hizo a un lado dejando ver a la chica detrás de ella. Sion entreabrió los ojos, veía borroso y le dolió aun más la cabeza, tenía la impresión que la cabeza le reventaría, sentía que iba a vomitar, su madre pareció darse cuenta y se dirigió al baño donde tomo un cubo y se la entrego, Sion apenas el tomo vomito lo que había cenado.

-Eh…Sion siento tener que molestarte pero el profesor mando tu tarea y la de Nezumi, pero como no sé donde vive te la traje para que tu se la entregues-Safu veía preocupada a Sion, era la primera vez que lo veía tan enfermo tras lo ocurrido cuando era niño, ella y la madre de Sion sabían del incidente que ocasiono que Sion se viera como era ahora. El chico no pareció escucharla mientras continuaba vomitando, Sion la oía muy lejos, un zumbido le tapaba los oídos, su cabeza le pesaba demasiado, su corazón se aceleraba a cada minuto, se sentía terrible, peor que cuando estaba en el hospital-creo que será mejor irme, ¿podría llamarme ante cualquier cosa que le pase? Quiero estar al tanto de su condición-Oyó que Safu le decía a su madre.

-Cariño, llamare al doctor, no puedes seguir asi-Karan bajo al primer piso y buscando el numero del doctor lo llamo, el hombre no tardo en responder, y al oír lo que Karan le decía le dijo que mandaría una ambulancia a buscarlo, que las pastillas no deberían de ocasionar tantos problemas como los que Sion estaba mostrando, Karan suspiro aliviada, tratarían a Sion en el hospital, al menos allí contaba con todo lo necesario por si pasaba algo. Desde la otra línea, Fennec colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa de triunfo, la droga estaba funcionando, y ahora la madre del chico debía pensar que debía ser algo serio lo que Sion tenia, pero la realidad era que necesitaba mantener a Sion en su laboratorio tras verificar los resultados de sus últimos exámenes que mostraban un cambio a nivel celular mayor al mostrado cuando la avispa lo pico, eso se debía que le había dado una pequeña inyección con la muestra de la sangre tomada del paciente de Rou, sabía que sucedería ya que ambas cosas, la avispa y la gente del bosque estaban relacionadas íntimamente, y ese chico Sion estaba dando señales de acoplarse bien a esos cambios, aunque debía tener cuidado o lo terminaría matando antes de obtener el resultado final que deseaba para poder sacar el material necesario e inyectárselo al chico de Rou.

Sion para el momento en que la ambulancia llego se encontraba completamente inconsciente por lo que no noto cuando lo trasladaron al hospital. Allí cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro del doctor Fennec viéndolo con una curiosidad que nunca le había visto, se sentía mucho mejor, la cabeza ya no le dolía, pero noto que estaba conectado a varios robots de soporte vital y tenía una mascarilla de oxigeno sobre su boca y nariz, miro al doctor.

-Sion como sufriste otro episodio de derrame cerebral será preferible mantenerte bajo observación al menos sus buenos días, te someteremos a algunos procedimientos y exámenes para saber que está mal con tu cuerpo, antes de que ocasione un daño irreparable para tu cuerpo-Mintió descaradamente el hombre, Sion asintió sintiéndose medio aturdido se volvió a quedar dormido. Fennec sonrió, nadie sospechaba de él, y eso le facilitaría enormemente el obtener los resultados que quería con esa rata que tenia frente a él, ahora lo más importante, necesitaba ir donde el paciente de Rou y administrarle la droga de su creación a partir de celulas de Elyurias, con eso podría conseguir las muestras que necesitaba para crear el virus de la avispa completamente y no a medias como la tenia. Se dirigió a la habitación del chico, sabía que Rou no se encontraba, la enfermera le había dicho que había ido a su casa a buscar un cambio de ropa para él y tomar una ducha. Sonrió, tenía el camino libre por unas horas, entrando, vio al chico acostado y visiblemente dormido en la cama, sacando la aguja con la jeringa la cual tenía un liquido de color verde, se aproximo aun mas a la cama y cuando iba a poner la inyección, la mano del chico lo detuvo, aunque estaba débil, el agarre le hacía daño, Nezumi lo miro con rostro de cansado mientras se sentaba en la cama, al ver lo que el hombre sujetaba el chico se saco los sueros y se puso de pie lentamente.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú y que tenias planeado hacerme?-Pregunto con un tono de voz frio e inexpresivo, Fennec maldijo a lo bajo-Vete antes de que lo lamentes-Dijo sacando su cuchilla de su pantalón, el hombre lo quedo mirando.

-Entonces no te importa que tu pequeño amigo este en peligro-Estaba al tanto de que esos dos chicos eran amigos, por lo que iba a usar trucos sucios para lograr su objetivo, Nezumi frunció el ceño, odiaba esas cosas, salto por sobre la cama y le quito la jeringa de la mano a Fennec abriéndola boto el liquido al suelo, el hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba algo asi, Nezumi puso su cuchillo sobre el cuello de Fennec.

-Atrévete a hacerle algo malo a Sion y te juro que te mato-Le susurro al oído del hombre, este palideció, no había esperado esa reacción del chico, salió de la habitación completamente molesto, no sabía que hacia Rou para poder experimentar con él, pero realmente lo envidiaba, tener bajo control a alguien como ese chico con sus genes especiales debía ser el sueño de cualquier médico.

Nezumi se apoyo en la pared, se sentía muy débil, pero no quería que alguien más que no fuera Rou le pusiera algo, se deslizo al suelo y respiro hondo, no había sido buena idea el salir de la cama, aun no se mejoraba completamente, pero no había tenido tantas opciones, cuando había sentido que alguien extraño había entrado a su habitación no podía haberse quedado acostado mientras le ponía algo que no conocía, aun en su condición su cuerpo reaccionaba solo. Le dolía el cuerpo, sentía su interior como si quemara, sus ojos se cerraron de dolor, quería regresar a la cama pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer, escucho pasos, abrió los ojos, el cielo ya estaba oscuro, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en el suelo, pero cuando miro hacia la dirección de los pasos se encontró con Rou quien con rostro preocupado le ayudo a levantarse y regresar a la cama donde le volvió a poner los sueros y los electrodos, junto a la máscara de oxigeno.

-¿Qué hacías levantado? Sabes que no puedes hacerlo, no llevas ni dos días desde que estas mejorando y haces esto…

-Alguien entro…-Murmuro Nezumi mirando al hombre-Quería ponerme algo…lo detuve y lo eche-Rou lo miro preocupado, sabía que el único que podía entrar en esa habitación era Fennec y sobre todo intento de ponerle algo, miro el piso podía ver un liquido en el, al menos Nezumi era desconfiado y pudo ayudarse a sí mismo en la condición que se encontraba, pero ahora debía tener más cuidado, no podía permitir que le colocaran algo que no conocía en Nezumi, después de todo lo que él le colocaba sabia como contrarrestarlo si debía pero otra cosa de un loco como Fennec podía poner en grave riesgo la vida del chico. Viendo como Nezumi se quedaba dormido decidió quedarse a allí y mantener vigilada la habitación. Las cosas estaban poniéndose mal y eso no podía aceptarlo.

-Me ocupare de mantenerlo fuera de aquí, no permitiré que estropee el esfuerzo de años de experimentación en Nezumi por ese idiota maniático de Fennec-Murmuro cerrando la puerta de la habitación, comenzó a recoger el liquido en el suelo, lo llevaría para analizar y saber qué demonios quería ponerle Fennec a Nezumi.

**Perdón a quienes leen esto por no actualizar antes, pero problemas de Internet y familiares me tenían sin poder subirlos, de todas maneras espero que les haya gustado la lectura y ya saben cualquier comentario constructivo lo acepto de buena gana. Nos vemos y les anticipo que por lo menos en dos semanas no actualizare, me voy de vacaciones y me desconectare de todo.**


	12. Avances Y Retrocesos

**Personajes, historia y ambiente de Asano Atsuko, el resto es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.**

**Historia AU.**

**Perdón por la demora en actualizar.**

**Avances y retrocesos**

**By Yukio**

Sion abrió los ojos, se sentía muy pesado, casi ni siquiera podía mover sus brazos o inclusive la cabeza, oía pitidos alrededor suyos y sentía que tenia los brazos llenos de agujas, parpadeo un poco, el sueño era demasiado, no sabía que le ocurría, lo último que recordaba era que había despertado en el hospital y que algo le había dicho el Dr. Fennec a él, pero no se acordaba que. Respiro profundamente, necesitaba levantarse de esa cama y poder saber mejor que había pasado con él, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, su cuerpo no le respondía, escucho pasos por fuera de su habitación y la puerta se abrió dando paso al Dr. Fennec quien llevaba dos jeringas con unos líquidos raros en su interior, al verlo despierto su rostro mostro sorpresa.

-¡Sion! qué bueno que despertarse, pensaba que habías entrado en coma, has estado dormido casi una semana, tendré que hacerte unas pruebas para comprobar que no tengas secuelas, ahora descansa mientras te coloco tus medicamentos-Dijo con una sonrisa que no dejo tranquilo a Sion, pero sin poder hacer algo el doctor le inyecto los dos líquidos con lo cual el mundo de nuevo dejo de existir para Sion. Fennec miro a Sion-Mi más formidable creación, falta poco para tener lo que deseo, pero ese chico de Rou, ese maldito lo llevo a otro sitio donde no puedo acercarme, sin ese espécimen no podre avanzar y completar el virus, ese maldito-Apretó los puños y salió de la habitación tras comprobar las maquinas de soporte vital de Sion.

Rou examinaba a Nezumi, el chico había mostrado un gran avance de su delicado estado, pero aun no estaba al cien por ciento, pero al menos estaba a salvo de las garras de ese maniático de Fennec que por lo que había averiguado le había intentado colocar una especie de compuesto extraño en él, pero como la muestra que había recogido se había ensuciado con la mugre del suelo, no había sido posible analizarlo al cien por ciento, pero ahora le intrigaba saber que hacía con ese amigo de cabellos blancos que Nezumi tenía, eso sí le preocupa aun mas, ya que podía ser el espécimen del cual Fennec había mencionado una semana antes que había obtenido unos resultados extraordinarios que no esperaba, pero Fennec no se había dado cuenta que él lo había oído, después de todo ambos tenían sus planes con sus respectivos chicos, lo único diferente era que uno estaba al tanto de todo lo que se le estaba haciendo, o al menos de algunas de las cosas que le hacía, Rou no era tonto como para revelarle cada pequeño detalle, que aunque pequeño contenía un gran .

-Rou… ¿Cuándo me puedo ir de aquí?-Pregunto Nezumi entreabriendo los ojos, aun estaba muy palido y sus ojos estaba apagados, además de que tenía fiebre alta de nuevo.

-Cuando te recuperes completo, pero aquí estarás más protegido, asi que descansa tranquilo lo máximo que puedas le contesto mientras Nezumi respiraba profundamente-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿El medicamento redujo el dolor?-Pregunto revisando la información de un robot sobre los signos vitales del chico.

Nezumi asintió-Mejor, pero estoy cansado de estar acostado y de dormir, quiero tener mi vida de vuelta-Mascullo mirando al hombre con molestia-Fue tu inyección de esa vez la que causo todo esto en mi…-El chico intento sentarse en la cama-Por ti estoy asi…me dijiste que no me haría nada esa cosa y mírame…-Tomo aire y con un último esfuerzo logro sentarse-¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

Rou desvió la vista, no sabía que decirle al chico frente a él, no podía decirle que él estaba creando su propia arma biológica a partir de él, y que no era más que el principio de todos sus planes, tomo una aguja y le saco una muestra de sangre a Nezumi-Sera mejor que continúes descansando o tendré que sedarte para que lo hagas, tu cuerpo aun necesita descanso aunque no te agrade-Rou lo miro con severidad.

-Como sea-Farfullo Nezumi acomodándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos, se sentía cansado, pero tenía planeado hacer algo para averiguar mejor que pasaba, además le extrañaba que Sion no lo fuera a visitar, cuando le había dicho que lo vería tan seguido como fuera posible, pero eso había sido varios días atrás, y tenía un mal presentimiento de que algo le había sucedido. Además cuando dormía una voz femenina le murmuraba cosas y decía su nombre, su verdadero nombre, le hablaba sobre su gente y que él era alguien muy especial, pero su aturdimiento era más y la voz se perdía en la oscuridad de su mente. Pero ahora que se sentía al menos mucho mejor, intentaría atar cabos sueltos sobre Rou y ese médico que le intento inyectar el otro dia, sentía que ese medico estaba metido en algo mucho más turbio que el propio Rou. Una vez que escucho que Rou salía de la habitación espero media hora, para asegurarse que se hubiese alejado lo suficiente para levantarse de la cama, sus piernas estaban débiles, tras tantos días postrado en cama, pero corriendo las mantas y sacándose las agujas de sus brazos mas los electrodos que estaban sujetos a su cuerpo los cuales indicaban sus signos vitales, se puso de pie apoyado por la cama, tras casi cinco minutos intentando avanzar, sus piernas comenzaron a sentirse más firmes, sonriendo, salió de la habitación, sabía que se hallaba en el ala contraria donde había estado al principio, esa ala estaba más vigilado y su habitación quedaba al lado de la oficina de Rou, pero sabía que en ese momento Rou estaba en la planta baja del edificio, asi que tenía tiempo como para husmear. Avanzando a paso lento que lo exasperaba, llego al pasillo donde recordaba haber estado, no había guardias a la vista, continuo andando, cuando una mano huesuda se poso en su hombro, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose atrapado, giro lentamente la cabeza para ver quien lo había descubierto, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, el hombre frente a el esbozo una tétrica sonrisa y sintiendo un piquete en el cuello, todo comenzó a oscurecerse frente a sus ojos y Nezumi no se entero de nada mas

Sion abrió los ojos de nuevo, se sentía menos pesado que antes, pero aun asi su cuerpo no le respondía como quería, miro alrededor, estaba solo en la habitación. Pero en el pasillo oía una risa, algo histérica, eso le dio miedo, miro por el resquicio de la puerta media abierta, podía ver a Fennec sosteniendo a alguien en sus brazos, movió la cabeza a los lados, el que sostenía Fennec era su más preciada persona en el mundo, el chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos dia y noche, el único que le hacía actuar extraño, el mismo que hacia latir su corazón fuertemente en su pecho, pero él que ahora estaba en peligro, ese medico ya no le agradaba, si tenía a Nezumi como lo veía en ese momento, eso le decía que Fennec era un enemigo y no dejaría que le hiciera algo malo a Nezumi, se saco las agujas y todo lo que estaba unido al, y mirando la mesita en la esquina de la habitación encontró un cuchillo quirúrgico, en ese momento, todos sus malestares desaparecieron y lo único que sentía era una energía que lo movía a ayudar a Nezumi, nada mas ocupaba su mente en ese momento, Nezumi era por el único que sería capaz de matar con tal de ayudarlo, y eso haría si no tenia mas opción.

**Aquí está el otro capítulo, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON POR LA DEMORA. Has sido unos meses de locos y aun no acaban, asi que por favor tengan paciencia, no voy a abandonar mis historias eso se los prometo. Gracias por leer y seguir conmigo, dejen Reviews, es lo único que me alegra mi vida. Cuando pueda subiré el otro capítulo, pero por favor tengan paciencia. Gracias de nuevo. **


End file.
